


Beyond Unreasonable Doubts, I am your Father

by ReizJaruu13



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AlternateAu, Kagami is the kid of AkaFuri, M/M, More fluffy universe, Mpreg, OhYeahMpreg!!!!!!, Other things u don't know would be a part of the surprise..., Yuki-chan and Furi-chan are partners in crime, child!Daiki, child!Taiga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReizJaruu13/pseuds/ReizJaruu13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mommy, who is this guy?"</p><p>An eight-year old Taiga pointed a small, plum finger towards a certain redhead at the photo album he randomly picked from his wondrous adventures against plush lions and fluffy pillows.</p><p>Said Mommy had moussed hair and born biologically male.</p><p>"Ah? Ah! Haha! Who, him?! Who the hell is he?! I don't know that punk!"<br/>Furihata is certainly not bitter.</p><p>"Really, Mama? Then why is his photo here in your photo album?"</p><p>The male brunette was knocked out of any logical response. Out of all the circumstances Taiga could use his brain, why does it have to be now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brothers in Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi minna!  
> It's my first time creating an alternate universe au!  
> Hope it's not that baaaad!  
> Enjoy and have fuuuun!

Furihata looks like he'd just battle a horde of lions with the way he looked right now.

His nut colored hair (he needs a cut, the bangs almost reached his eyes) had seemed to be an unsuspecting victim of a mad monkey and his clothes were in dissarray from too much chaos.

Good god, it's like having 20 cats inside your house.

But the trouble it caused was produced by his one and only child, Furihata Taiga. The most outstanding kid that could put all the chaos 20 naughty cats can do in shame.

"Mommy look! I'm a mooooonster! I'll eat you, RAAAAWR!"

The brunette who is seconds from pulling his hair bald tilted his head to the source of voice.

And there he is. His one and only sunshine. His beloved child that could be a demon and an angel at the same time.

"Then I couldn't make you breakfast anymore."

He teased.

The redhead in his tiger onesie hesitated, use his brain for a while and mimicked a growl again.

"Th-then, I'll eat you laaaaaateeeerrr!!!"

The brunette sighed. He needs to arrive at the mall early. There are few people around that time and the place would be populated later if he didn't go now.

"There, there... Tai-chan. Besides your cute uncle would be here sooon~"

Taiga's eyes lit up.  
"Grumpy Yuki-chan here?!"

"Yes, so behave while I'm out, okay? I'm just going to buy you some school supplies for your first day of school and the streets were pretty crowded and dangerous... so stay here okay?"

The nuthead tried to be the most convincing person in large pajamas and frilly apron.

The redhead nodded weakly. It broke Furihata's heart to no extent seeing his one and only dearest (I repeat: ONE AND ONLY no more, no less) like this.

"I would like to go with you though."

The redhead mumbled.

Oh how Furihata wanted to bring him too. That puppy look didn't do any justice at all.

*Ding Dong*

A doorbell echoed throughout their ordinary, cozy home.

Furihata opened the door...

Ah. It's his childhood bestfriend. His (unwilling) partner in every crime since... well eversince.

There stand a raven haired guy. He's dressed in a simple oversized shirt and a pair of jersey shorts, his face is wrinkled in annoyance. Even with his (less than) average height, he really looked intimidating. But the brunette knew enough not to be.

"Furihata. I'm about to finish my tax report. My boss is steaming smoke out his ears and nose. So, you're favor must be equally significant--"

"Tai-chan! Your lovely, LITTLE uncle is here now!!!!"  
A cut off. Kasamatsu Yukio hates being cut off.

"As if you're even taller, and what the hell--"

"Brothers in arms right? Kasamatsu-san?"

Kasamatsu eyed him. Surely the brunette had been planning something.

"How the f---"

"YUKI-CHAN!!!"  
A redhaired tiger-clad angel appeared infront of him and engulfed his leg with a snuggly hug. Any resolve Kasamatsu has was thrown out of the window.

Furihata surely know how to press his weak buttons.

"Right. Brothers in arms."  
He said in resignation. If he didn't love the child of his best friend, he might not do something this generous.

Furihata must be lucky he has Taiga. He can't resist that kid.

"Gotta go, Kasamatsu-chaaan!"

The raven rolled off his eyes.

"Get your ass out of here now, Bakahata."

The brunette didn't need another repetition.

•○●★☆★●○•

Furihata, clad in a simple grey button-up shirt, jeans, and sneakers (After all he's already a parent, he didn't have to dress skimpily), walked down the mall like he'd been living in a rock all his life.

How someone even hit on him, let alone leave him with such a charming child (Taiga inherit KOUKI'S and only KOUKI'S genes), is beyond his average brain could conjure.

Taiga's sunkissed skin definitely came from him. And about his hair and eyes... well...

Furihata shook his head terribly.

Taiga's hair also came from him too! Who knows?! Furihata might have an ancestor with hair as ruby as Taiga-chan! It definitely, precisely, accurately, and undoubtedly didn't came from Ak---

No. It didn't! And besides, Taiga inherit ALL of his qualities too! He's determined, stubborn(in a good way of course), and strongwilled!!! Nothing like his ass of a boyfr---

Oops. He will never mention 'only-he-knows-who' again...

Once Furihata arrived at the supermarket section, he swiftly made his way to the school supplies.

After buying everything he needed for Taiga's school requirements, he left immediately.

The slap of the warm air that welcomed him once he was outside was... well hot. But wait-- what kind of car is that?? Cool!!

A black, heavy tinted, sleek car was spotted deccelerating towards the mall's carpark.

After a few more gawking, he pulled all his paper bags and continued walking. The vehicle passed by him to park at a nearby available area.

Unbeknownst to his (very) small knowledge about everything, it's the car of one of the most successful businessmen, Akashi Seijuurou. And he's treating his eight year old nephew, Midorima Daiki, a meal to an expensive restaurant just inside the mall. 

At this point, ladies and gentleman, you must have known that Fate has come to a haughty plan.


	2. I shot you (in more ways than one XD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff... humor... lots of fluff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhmmm... I just wanted to update?  
> Enjoy? Enjoy!!!  
> :D
> 
> Editing... Later!

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Baaaaaaang!"  
Taiga bellowed as a sorry excuse of a gun's sound mimicry as he roll over the floor and shoot the air in random directions.

Kasamatsu sighed as he fixed the upturned small, plastic table that Taiga had just flipped while catching an invisible enemy with his water gun.

And when you say water gun, of course you use WATER. And the water makes you wet. But when it comes to Taiga, he doesn't just make Kasamatsu's clothes wet, he FLOODS the whole room.

*Squish*

Kasamatsu stiffened as a string of water hit him. He turned to look at the devious perpetrator who associate the assault. Said perpetrator huffed a cute pout.

"Ne, Yuki-chan! I shot you."  
Taiga whined.

"So? Am I supposed to die?"  
The raven asked.

"Yes! You have to pretend that you are shot and fall off the floor!"  
The redhead said as if Kasamatsu is the child that needs to be scolded about what to do.

"And why is that?"  
Grumpy Yuki-chan is stubborn. He even rose an eyebrow.

"Because I shot you!!!"

"And what if I don't?!"

"Then I will close my eyes and I will not breathe!"

"You're not serious are you, young man?"  
Kasamatsu asked in feigned disbelief but Taiga is already holding his breath with eyes closed and cheeks puffed.

"Come'on Tai-chan, once you're unable to hold it you'll just give up!"

But Tai-chan just shake his head stubbornly. He mumbled a retort that cannot be understood by a rational human, considering that his mouth was closed.

"Hey!"

The redhead's face is almost as the same color as his hair.

"Fine!!! Now stop it!!!"

Just after that, the redhead beamed like an angel he is. He positioned himself in somewhat battle stance and chant these words with enthusiasm.

"I, Furihata Taiga of the Southern Fire, accused you of treason-"

"Really? Treason?"

"Yes! Because you're a traitor and you tell momma I stole a cookie!"

"What am I supposed to do than telling the truth?"

"Because... b-because... because it is!!! And now I'll punish you with my ultra-fast, anti-air resistance, speed bullet that could render you dead in seconds!!!"

*Splash*

Kasamatsu frown when the water slapped him in the face unexpectedly. He glowered at the child. But it soon wavered when Tai-chan looks at him with glazing hope and expectance. When Kasamatsu didn't move, the redhead in tiger onesie had his eyes already gleaming in tears. His small, cute face was etched with nothing but painful, utter betrayal.

He's going to cry anytime soon.

Of course, Kasamatsu cannot stomach this. He clutched his face with pretended hurt, swallowed his pride, and fell off the floor lifelessly in a soft bump.

Never mind if his back would hurt like hell later, it's okay than having Taiga destroying his eardrums overnight with his siren-like crying.

•○●★☆★●○•  
Taiga snored loudly as Kasamatsu cuddled him on the couch. His small hands were deadlocked on Kasamatsu's already crumpled clothes. Maybe the next time he go here, he will never iron his clothes anymore. It's going to be messed up still anyway.

"Papa..."  
The child muttered in soft breaths.

Kasamatsu frowned. Papa? That perfect wannabe bastard? Pffft. Before Taiga got the chance to know him, Kasamatsu's going to be kissed by a supermodel first. Which is really impossible. Right? Right.

He still remembered what happened to his dumb friend years ago. Vivid and clear.

•○●FLASHBACK●○•  
There's a signal no.2 storm outside and it would be fuckin' wonderful if you enjoy in the comfort of your bed and hibernate. But that's not the case here.

A grumpy, half-dreaming, college-graduating student slammed the door open with eyes closed, precisely knowing the only person who would dare to shamelessly present himself at his doorstep at the middle of the night.

"Bakahata Asshole Kouki. I'm having a test tommorrow--"

"WAAAAAAAH! YUKIO! WAAAAAAH!!!!!"

The brown haired boy didn't even give a chance for Kasamatsu to finish his sentence when he cried.

That's Furihaata for you, the ones who always cut off Kasamatsu and had managed to survive from the wrath of the raven.

His mind was alerted by the desperate edge of his friend's voice. He cracked his eyes open.

Furihata stood there, soaked from top to bottom, looking very ugly as ever. His face was filled with a mixture of snot, tears, and rain. He's as pale as radish.

"The hell happened to you?!"

Instead of answering his question like any normal human would, Furihata continued his fit of crying. Who said he's normal anyway.

Kasamatsu face-palmed so hard he doubt if his nose had flattened permanently.

"I'm giving you ten seconds before I drag you out to--"

"I'M PREGNANT!!! WAAAAAAAH!!!"

What?

Another fact. Kasamatsu, in some ways, is not really that normal too.

"Someone had ACTUALLY hit you?!"

The brunette wailed even louder. That crybaby brat.

Wait.

Furi would never dare come to his doorstep, wet from rain at midnight just to prank him like this right? He's too lazy!

He went a once over to the brownhead who looks lost and hopeless. No wonder he didn't went home.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

What kind of abominable, unforgivable, pathetic monkey did this to Kouki?! The kid is still in his last years of high school! He had lots to experience yet! He will make sure that the bastard suffer!

Once Kasamatsu gathered his bearings to think logically and once he absorbed the situation, he grabbed Furi's shoulders with fervor.

"Who?! Who did this?!"

Furihata didn't have to ask who is that who exactly. He knows what his friend means.

"A-Aka--"  
The brunette swallowed. Kasamatsu waited patiently.

"Akashi... kun..."

"Are you sure you're not dreaming?"

"No! *sob* 'course not."

Kasamatsu inhaled harshly. He pulled the nearest possible weapon beside him. Umbrella.

He run his hands at the material gently and he looked pass through the nuthead with a mad glint on his eye and a target in his mind.

Furihata watched him, terrified. Surely his friend hadn't became insane just like that, right?

"Kou-chan, give me a valid reason why I can't march to his mansion right now, shove the whole length of this umbrella down his throat, and watch his other siblings witness his death right with my sheer hands."

"Nononono, nooo.. no no! No! No, Yuki-chan! Please! You can't!"

And as it turns out, the brunette ended up stopping his friend from murdering the son of a corporate giant with his own umbrella.

"YUKIOOOO!!! PLEASE CALM DOWN!!! As much as I appreciate your concern, it's too late!!!"  
Furihata wonders how much more tension would he receive before he already collapse.

"And why is that?!"

Furihata restrained another round of approaching tears.

"They've migrated!!!"

"So what?! Tell me where they were heading, I'll just--- wait--- FURI?! OH MY GOODNESS!! KUOKI!! HEEEEEELP!!"

Furihata was already on the ground. Unconscious.

•○●END FLASHBACK XD●○•

Kasamatsu sighed as he reminisced the past. But meeting the Taiga's other parent would be impossible anyway. He's already living at the farther end of the world.

The door bell rung.

After wiggling himself out from the grasp of his bestfriend's son, he hurried to the main door and opened it.

He was met by the glory of ungodly eyebrows.

"Nice place we have here, little pig. I wonder when would we find someone who could withstand our grumpiness? Hmm? Bleeeh!!!"

Hanamiya Makoto, the world's second greatest jerk. Akashi is the unwavering first.

Kasamatsu leveled his anger down. He imagined those good times when he shaved Hanamiya's eyebrows. Yeah. Good times indeed.

"Forgive us for imposting Kasamatsu-san. I supposed Kou-chan is not here?"  
A gentle voice came from the giant brunette just behind Hanamiya. 

Teppei.

Kasamatsu questioned his sanity one time when he knew that the two of them were together. There personalities clash like heaven and hell.

"Your brother is still out, Kyoshi-san. But you could wait here... uh... for awhile..."

"Thank you."

Before Kiyoshi said those words, Hanamiya had already plopped himself on the couch loudly.

"Hey moron! Who said you could come inside?! And could you please quiet down?! Taiga is sleeping!"

"Uhuh? Who says so? Look! He's perfectly asleep--"

Too late. Taiga is already stirring.

The redhead's eyes lit up once he saw the person laid at the other end of the couch.

Hanamiya paled.

"HANA-CHAAAAAAAN!!!"  
The last words Taiga said when he embraced Hanamiya in a hug.

"Hana-chan, when would I have a cousin?"

"Hah?"  
Hanamiya was unusually out of words.

"Cousin! I would have one when you and uncle Kyoshi would have a baby!"

Background choking sounds.

"Like the f--"

"Language Hana-chaaaan~"  
Hanamiya glared at the source of teasing. Kasamatsu just smirked. Karma serves right.

"Well--"

"You would have to! Right?! Right?! But... first you've got to get married!"

"Hey, hey stop right there! When did you learn this things anyway?!"

By right now, Hanamiya Mokoto is restraining the upcoming blush in his cheeks. Who knows a kid could do this to him?

Kiyoshi laughed. Kasamatsu watched amused. Hanamiya felt his 'Imma-bastard-haha' front crumbling at the sight of the ball of energy at his lap.

What more could Taiga ask anyway? He had the best, marvelous, Akashi-free family.

And as he said so, he must be kissed by a supermodel first before Taiga meet him. Which is downright ridiculous and impossible.

●○•BONUS INFO!•○●

So how was it? Hehe... Reactions? Explosions?

But before we start riot here, the next chap would feature the side of the other part and the reason why Akashi leave.

XD

Furi and Kyoshi? Siblings? Haha!

Before you ask why they didn't have the same surname, well you'll find out soon~

... And yeah! Hana-chan is here~ And he has a soft spot~

Get ready for the next round of surprises everyone!!!

Let's see what are the roles of the other characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos...
> 
> Comments...
> 
> Gimmeeeeeeeee...
> 
> I love you all!!!
> 
> Ja ne!


	3. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst with humor...  
> If that's even possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I've been really happy of your comments and kudos!  
> Now, as a compensation...  
> Here is the next chaaaaaap!

"JAPAAAAAAAAAN!!!"  
One overenergetic blonde bounced his way once he had arrived at the airport, the sleeping blue haired child he's carrying kept bobbing his head at the after effect.

"Be careful Kise. Once you drop Daiki, I'm going to throw you back to France. Nodayo."

"So mean! Midorimacchi~"

"Seriously Kise-kun, you looked like it's your first time seeing the world after living your whole life underground."

Kuroko, who had managed to follow up with them, commented. He's carrying his backpack in one shoulder and pulling his trolley at his free hand.

"Wha-"

"Yeah, right. I wonder why your even elder than me. Are you sure you're fine? You're acting even more childish than Daiki."

Akashi further teased his second eldest brother.

"Why was the world so against me?! Why you, of all people?! Traitors!"  
Kise wailed dramatically, further proving the accusations of his brothers.

 

Apparently the sons of one of the most well-known and respected man have arrived at Japan. Most of the feminine population at the airport had dropped their panties at the sight of 4 gorgeous men- although Kuroko is a little less seen- venturing the establishment like runaway models.

"We've got to hurry up, everyone. Otou-san is already waiting at the restaurant."  
Akashi announced, phone in one hand.

"It's your fault, Kise-kun."

"WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ME?!"

"If you didn't forgot to change Daiki's diapers, my son wouldn't be howling and we wouldn't have to delay the flight just to change. His. Diapers. Nodayo"

"Why... Why me..."  
Kise whispered, the concept of family slowly crumbling in his head.

"It's your turn, Kise-kun. My shift at babysitting Daiki-kun was finished last night. If you didn't want father to send those men in black and those perverted maids-"

Kuroko thought about the time where his shirts were missing when they hire one. The memory is nightmare.

"-then you should act more mature and do your part."

The whole family was supposed to go together, including their father. But since they're having some... trouble and the head of the family had already scheduled a lunch meeting, of course he went ahead along with his youngest son.

'Ne, Otou-chin would go ahead? I would go with him too. Otou-chin said he would go for lunch. I want to eat with him at Japan.'  
The youngest reasoned. Someone out there felt betrayed for being left out to deal with the mess. Literally.

"The car is not yet here."  
Kuroko said, gesturing Kise to pass the kid into his arms.

"Don't tell me it's because of me, again..."  
Kise warned, maneouvering the sleeping Daiki to Kuroko.

"Yes, the blame is on you, Ryouta. Because--"

"Fine! It's me! If a typhoon striked I wouldn't be shocked if you blame me again!"  
The blonde huffed, arms crossed.

"That could be possible, Kise-kun. Accounting certain circumstances to consideration--"  
Kuroko had never been able to finish his sentence when the blonde stalked off, stomping.

"You pissed him off..."-Akashi

"As if you didn't tease him too."-Kuroko

"Quiet down, you two. You're acting like children."-Midorima

"You're the one that started it all. We just followed your lead, big brother."-Akashi

Midorima could just sigh as he watched his spawn snort in his sleep while Kuroko is carrying him. His lips quirked a small smile. It's worth the effort. Somehow.

•○●★☆★●○•

The siblings entered the expensive restaurant. Men in black had offered to carry their luggage. They were eventually ushered to the table which supposed to be the ones occupied by their father and their traitorous little brother. How dare he leave them in the midst of their misery?!

"Nice having all of you back here with us, my sons!"  
Izuki Shun, the (un)fortunate man who claimed these rainbow haired people his sons, greeted.

The business expert looks like he already had finished the appointment and his guest seemed to have left already. His purplehaired son was on his right, inhaling his meal blissfully.

"Yes indeed, sir.

"Nice seeing you again, father. It's been almost 6 hours. I missed you."  
Kuroko replied, as if they're seperated for almost 6 decades. Kise choked a laugh.

"Me too, Dad! I've missed you!"  
Kise squealed readying a stance to glomped his father into a hug.

"Quit fooling around, baka! Anyways, it's nice to have some time eating together, Otou-san. Nodayo."  
The greenhead said formally. He pulled the collar of the squirming blonde.

Murasakibara, the youngest, chomped a giant portion of the pizza. He didn't even invited his poor, starving siblings.

Meanwhile, Daiki had been awoken from his slumber, ready to unleash another round of darkness.

"Hi, Dai-chin."  
Murasakibara drawled in between munches.

"Where am I?"  
The small child asked.

"We're already in Japan, Daiki-kun."  
Kuroko, the most sanest human being living in the vicinity, politely answered.

"Before everything else, I prefer all of you to sit down. Unless you wanted to stand there all day?"  
Izuki said. Kuroko, Midorima, Kise, and Akashi took a seat. Daiki remained standing, roaming the whole place with interest.

•○●★☆★●○•

"It's nice being back here again, huh?"

Their father suddenly mentioned, his joking demeanor gone and his expression surreal and nostalgic.

Migrating to France years before was not entirely their father's fault. It was originally their grandfather's plan. The grandparent wanted the future successors of the company, especially Midorima, to know the maze all around business in an early age. 

Letting Midorima continue his education in his alma mater, a prominent university at France, was one of the old man's dream- he didn't care how the rest of the siblings adopt on abruptly transferring schools, moreover to a brand new environment using a completely different language, tradition, and communication.

(Atsushi was already having difficulty on using chopsticks. How much more on using forks, knives, spoons and such? Oh well, there's once upon a time when they're having a European dinner. A first time thing and Murasakibara is stubborn enough to learn western eating manners and ettiquette. The waiter was almost killed. By a flying knife. Don't ask who. You must already know.)

Yet due to an unexpected event that their grandfather thought would trigger a very contreversial scandal of his most favorite grandchild (the eldest, of course), the migration date was advanced for three months.

The prompt decision, of course, affected them- if not SLIGHT. ("It's not likely, for me, to miss anyone. I am, in fact, fast to adopt in any situation. Well maybe I did, I SLIGHTLY miss someone in particular. I might add- nodayo.")

"I don't really care Otou-chin. As long as there's food, I'm fine."

The youngest was the first one to answer. Kuroko visibly frowned at the nonchalance on the tone of his brother. Eversince they're young, their grandfather was always there to discipline them.

When their father tend to let them learn by doing it themselves, the older man is opted to be strict and authorized. If Midorima was his most favorite, Murasakibara was his least. The purplehead is lazy, stubborn, and clumsy. Very much unlike the diligent and organized Midorima.

•○●FLASHBACK●○•

"Otou-chiiiin!!! Huhuhuhuhuhuu... I hate grandpa-chin!!!"  
An eleven-year old, snot-brimmed Murasakibara snivelled as his beloved father lifted him with so much difficulty.

"Why... is that so?"

Papa Izuki questioned in ragged, haggard breaths. The threat of his knees falling off because of the intense weight of the child (who weighs twice heavier than a normal one) doesn't lessen his love for his son though. Love overcomes any hardships, no matter how difficult they were.

"I just can't get it! Why does grandpa-chin permit Tarou-chin's lucky items when he always neglect me from eating snacks?! Unfair!"

"That's because you're too stubborn, Atsushi. You refuse grandpa's orders, you're always lazy, and you didn't study regularly."

Teenager Midorima, who overheard the interaction in his position on the couch, berrated. After sparing his annoying sibling an irritated glance, his attention reverts back again to the book he's reading.

"Shuddup, Tarou-chin!!! Not all people could be as goody-goody and sly to grandpa-chin as you!!!"

That seemed to snap a string on Midorima's part because he dismisses his astronomy book and retaliated:

"I. AM. NOT -NODAYO. I am just fulfilling my role as an heir. Not like someone out there who seems to be having fun slacking off from his responsibility."

"You're referring to me aren't you?! At least I am who I supposed to be!"

"And you're telling me that I am pretending to be someone else?! Nodayo?!"

"YES!!!"

Before they break into another fight (the third one for this day, and they tend to engage in battle about five times per day in average. So two to go after this, but hopefully not.) , their father finally interrupted, putting Murasakibara down.

"Hey, hey! Calm down now boys! It's not nice fighting each other! You two were siblings, you are not supposed to be enemies!"

"He started it, Otou-chin!"

"The things you said were as idiotic as you. Nodayo."

"Idiot?! Me?! How about you who--"

"I said ENOUGH. I gave you the freedom to speak what's on your mind or to do what you love. But I will not allow you to abuse that opportunity to hurt each other. It's not nice anymore. I may not take things seriously all the time, I admit, but when this continues--"

Two audible gulps were heard. Izuki Shun is one terrifying man when he is incensed.

"-- I might take this matter in a more unfriendly way."

His killer aura might have been inherited by Akashi. Lucky him. Fate is always in his side ... or so Midorima thought it was.

•○●END FLASHBACK●○•

"Ne, ne. I am very jubilant today, father! In fact, I've been so much excited revisiting our favorite places!"

Kise, the most enthusiastic one so far, then added. His hands did some very strange gestures even an alien can't decipher.

"Jubilant. I'm very proud of you for reading dictionary from time to time, Kise-kun."

A quiet voice replied teasingly.

In the family, Kise is supposed to be the easy going one. He goes on with the flow and being the social butterfly that he is, he easily could cope up upon changes. The blonde can get along with anyone else without much effort.

That is his advantage... as well as his demise.

His personality alters and varies to go along with the acceptance of his peers. He's being the guy everyone wants. Not really the guy he actually wants.

"Meaaaaan!~ So mean, Kurokocchi!!!~"

But when it comes to his siblings, the blonde's coping abilities are thrown out of the window. It seemed to be Kuroko and Akashi's life time promise to make Kise's life miserable by ganging up together against him.

"Like you're one to talk, Ryouta. Who had been rudely hiding from a girl lately?"

While Kuroko and Akashi almost always agrees on the same things, both were entirely different. If Kuroko, though charming, is not noticed that quickly, Akashi snatches everyone's attention the moment he step in.

Kuroko is often stoic and unreadable. Yet during all those chaos about flying to another country, he's the most affected. He'd been aware about the consequences of losing things important to him.

Japan had been important to him, its culture, tradition, and ambiance. He had grown so attached that he had forgotten how cruel life is. Because when you're at the point of believing that something could be yours forever, it will be the exact time when it is taken.

That's why Kuroko built his own walls too.

Akashi is popular and shrewd. He's the second most favorite. Though his capabilities might or might not surpass Midorima, the greenhead is still the eldest and that adds a point on him. (In analogy, if we analyze it on percentage, Midorima is 51.01% and Akashi is 49.99%. The 0.01% accounted because of age difference. AGE DIFFERENCE.) 

"Hehe... That's nice to hear... Though you need to finish this hide and seek, and seek for her already, Ryou-chan~"

Kise's cassanova facade might be from his father all this time. It was quite justified by the number of offsprings he'd collected with a variety of hair colors (and middle names). It is a surprise when the head of the house even allowed his grandsons's wishes to use the surname of their mothers as theirs though. 

Eery silence responded back to Izuki and the man hoped if one of his sons had been wise enough to catch up to his impromptu world class joke.

"Harhar. Otou-san. Very funny."

Kuroko deadpanned, too used by his dad's antics.

"Eh? Who made the joke?"

"Oh come on! Is it impossible to detect my pun that much?!"

And the whole family started bickering with completely random things once again. Loudly and joyously, just like those times when they're sneaking away from their dictatorial grandad to spend time with each other. With their old man already dead from a terminal disease, the whole gang decided to continue the life they had left in a place they have never forgot all this time... and possibly to right the mistakes that remained uncorrected since long ago.

"Uncle Akashi?"

A small voice was heard. Kise pondered for awhile if he just imagined it or is it a ghost whispering something only his ass could hear when--

"Uncle Akashi?"

"Yes Daiki? Anything you want?"

"You said you're going to bring me to an awesome Japanese Resto."

The little, slightly chubby child muttered. Murasakibara restrained from pulling his cheeks like rubber band.

"Ah. Yes I did. But after we finish here, okay? Once this is over we're going to go there."

"Really? You gonna buy me doughnut too?"

"Haha! Be sure you keep yourself safe, my dear! DOUGHNUT wander off to strange places okay?"

Another silence. Murasakibara's munches were the only things heard.

"Nice try, Otou-san. Nodayo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS IT?!  
> You like it?!  
> Please comment!
> 
> I've been very sad lately for the lack of messages on my inbox. Huhu.


	4. Indirect Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like your every day, already spoiled, always repeated cliche plot: Akashi is the walking dream (daydream, wetdream, etc. Etc.) of all the girls and gays here. And Furihata, a not so typical nerd, was one of mad, obsessed fans.
> 
> (Inspiration taken from Itazura na Kiss ;*)
> 
> But of course there are twists made by yourstruly... hehehe...
> 
> Snippets in the past and some other... surprises...
> 
> Buckle your seatbelts up guys... we're going to dig in the plot deeper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'More mature, less humor' style on the previous chap.  
> Now let's get back to the 'less mature, more humor' in this chaaaap!!!
> 
> Oh! And I would like to dedicate this chap to my very supportive readers namely:
> 
> my4dworld (I couldn't forget you and your thirst for AkaFuri XD),
> 
> KumikoWalker (Thank you so much for being my friend since beginning til now!),
> 
> b2tyowl1311 (you're so supportive, thank you! Thank you!),
> 
> CookieCorners (Thank you for your wise comments!)
> 
> And also for my other readers who didn't fail to make me happy, I'm very, very thankful!!!
> 
> And now... without much ado, let's start the ride!!!

"Your dorm looks like shit. I wonder how your roommate managed to survive alive with you."

A (short) first year, university student, Kasamatsu asked.

He scanned the whole room. Red. Red everywhere. There were too much red he swore he's now seeing red.

"Why don't you act nice today, Yuki-chan? It's been weeks since start of school! It's our first time seeing each other since then!"

Back when he was still a highschool freshman, Furihata was your everyday typical nerd. Not really. He's your improvised typical nerd. Complete with telescope-like glasses, gross, moss-colored braces and long, gravity defying brown hair.

"So?"

And back when Kasamatsu is a college freshman student, he was your everyday typical introvert- slouched back, intersecting brows, 'don't-shit-with-me' look--

Also with matching all black outfit who makes him look like someone from the funeral pissed by the dead person himself and decided to go back home instead of punching an already dead man.

All their tastes and desires vary greatly. But one thing is similar. Both of them were NBSB (No Boyfriend Since Birth or maybe Girlfriend on Kasamatsu's case but he's still confused). Which is pretty obvious

"Why, Yuki-chan?! Does staring at your computer makes you feel happier than staring at your bestfriend's adorably cute faaaaaaace?!"

"Yeah. Like a thousand times better than having you destroying my already miserable life. And cute face? Where? I didn't see it--"  
Kasamatsu said, looking as if he was trying incredibly hard to decipher which part of the room has 'cute face'.

Though the only human who acquired facial structures to be identified as 'cute' (quotation wise) was just right infront of him.

"Aaaaww~ tsun tsun, baby Yuki is having a period again?"

"P-period?! You little shit, come here and I'll beat your ass-- wait, who is this prick?"

Kasamatsu questioned, after realizing that the mushes of ruby that bathed the room actually came from the hair and the eyes of a single person frozen in the form of photographs scattered on the top bunk of the double bed or gigantic posters plastered on every available space of the room.

Furi released a pleased gasp before flailing himself wildly and explaining his answers faster than the speed of light.

"Oh my gosh! Him?! He's the almighty Akashi Seijuurou-- you know what Kasa-chan?! He's very, very, very, very smart and incredibly handsome! And he's good with almost everything! Oh-- and you know what?! He has sooooo maaaany admirers and he had managed to snatch their hearts just within a moment! And- I for one, also belong to them! The moment I saw him, I swear! He's already the one! And I'm pretty sure he looked at me at that time too-the eye contact! Oh goodness--"

"You know what, baka, if I am deprived from the information that this Akashi kid is a human being, I would have been convinced that you became a cult and now you're worshipping a new god within just a week without me--"

"Uh... What are you talking about..."

" --'Turns out, it's been something even worse..."

You have no idea how badly Kasamatsu wants to dissect Furi's skull, rip and sanitize the brain, and sew the organ back again.

The conversation was cut short when a girl dashed passed the room shouting a little loudly that Kasamatsu wonders how her lungs manage to last.

"AKASHI SEIJUROOOOOOOOO!!!! OH MY GOD HE'S HEEEEEEEERE!!!"  
The girl shamelessly bellowed.

And now, Kasamatsu suspicions of a rising cult that victimize even his 'bestfriend' (it still hurts to admit, but yeah) had gradually been affirmed. And this Akashi might be the cult master. Having a messenger as efficient as this one is indeed impressive.

"A-Akashi?! Kasa-chan, you must consider yourself lucky for having the chance seeing him right now!!!"  
The suddenly overenthusiastic brunette grasps the raven's arm and pulled him to the huddling students who seemed to be forming a way to the guest inside a very expensive white limo.

"*sigh* Your family send you here to study, Bakaouki. And I'm supposed to be the one responsible on overlooking your ass."  
Kasamatsu mumbled as Furi maneouvered them right on a place where they could see properly.

"I know, I know. But please, Yuki-chan? Just this once?"

"Fine. As long as you didn't accidentally burned the whole school or being imprisoned till death or something. Do what you want-- Hey! Are you listeni--"

Furi had abruptly became immobile, staring dumbly and awestruck. When Kasamatsu traced his gaze, that's when he see the person he didn't know he'll plot to murder in the very near future.

There stood Akashi Seijuurou. Rich kid. Embodiment of wisdom and perfection. Walking down the isle like he is ramping in a freakin' red carpet.

The raven imagined the students bowing deeply and singing some sort of cult mantra like "All hail my king! All hail!" and doing some crazed gestures.

That is when Kasamatsu realized, for the first time, that Furihata is not exaggerating.

•○●★☆★●○•

"Mommy loves me, uncle loves me, we are happy family~"  
Little Taiga sang off-tune.

He is seating in a booster chair and his chest is wrapped with a large, white towel. He is using his kitchen utensils as his impromptu props to his performance while waiting for his 'momma' to finish cooking.

Uncle Kasamatsu who witnessed the entire stance snorted, making himself comfortable and accomodated on the couch and a bowl of milked cereal he casually picked at the kitchen without even a permission.

Said momma in pink, overly frilly apron and signature brown, gravity defying bedhair turned to look at his precious son, all the while glaring at the raven.

"Tai-chaaan. How many times do I have to tell you that 'mommy' are for girls! I'm papa. Or you could just call me daddy."

"Nuuuu~ Mommy for you! Coz you boooorn Tai-chan!"  
The redhead stubbornly retorted with an indignant pout etched in his face.

The brunette looked at the raven, sighed and continued his chore instead. Taiga had been calling him that eversince he could utter a word anyway, there's no other way could Furihata change that.

After some more minutes, the dish is cooked.

"Ooooooohh... I've already finished making your favorite fooooood~"

"Ha? R-Really?! Give it, give it, give it!"  
The redhead said with lots of excitement.

Furi placed some beef roll up with vegetables on the plate right in front of Taiga and also for his own plate opposite of his son.

"Brooom. Broooom. Broooom. The train is coming~ Broom. Broooom. Open wide~"  
The nuthead said, picking one beef roll and playing it like some sort of vehicle first before shooting it to the mouth of a giggling child.

Kasamatsu, upon hearing that the food is already cooked, approached the duo.

"I thought playing while eating is prohibited here. You are the parent, you're suppose to make a good example-- you BI."  
Kasamatsu jokily repremanded. He plucked one piece of the delicious meal and ate it while standing.

"Oh yeah? And you're supposed to sit while eating. Now what are you doing?"  
Furihata retorted good naturedly.

"But jokes aside Furihata. You must hurry up. Today is Taiga's and your first day of school. Please do remember to arrive home early, my boss wanted us to meet the newest model of our magazine so I've got to work earlier too."

Kasamatsu is frowning now. Without his bestfriend to pick up and fix him and his stupid mistakes, he wouldn't be here now. Eventhough his bestfriend is the kind that didn't care for the opinions of others to who he really is, Furi loves and cares for him.

"What? Oh! We got to hurry up Tai-chan! I need to bring you first to school before I go to the uni!"

"Roger mommy!!!"

And there goes little Taiga-chan, stuffing beef rolls after beef rolls in his mouth like a cute little squirrel that he is.

•○●★☆★●○•

"Mommy~ I'm so excited. I'm going to see my friends again~"

They're now at the school compound. The campus is composed of preparatory and primary schools. This annum is Taiga's second year of studying here. And it looks like he's so giddy meeting his friends again.

"Uhuh. Sure you do. Make sure to behave yourself properly well later okay? And try making new friends too."  
Furi said, holding Taiga's hand in one of his and reading some sort of brochure at the other. His overly large backpack that looks bigger than him hangs on one of his shoulder.

"Okii, okii!!!"  
Came an enthusiastic reply.

"And also... don't wander off far away from your room, there might be some monsters lurking outside waiting to kidnap you... and most especially--"  
Since either the brunette is not paying attention to his surroundings or he's just being the usual plain stupid, it didn't took long before he ran into a pole and make a fool of himself.

"Ouch! Ow, ow!"  
Furihata whimpered. He was knocked on his ass and he really wants to thank the deities when no one, except his son, was there to witness an instance of his idiocy.

"Mommy?! Mommy!! Are you alwight? Pwease don't die!"

The small redhead yelled, almost close to bawling. And Taiga is dangerous when he did it. The quality of your eardrums will be threatened.

"I'm fine Tai-chan! Nothing serious! Momma is just testing how thick his skull is!"

Furihata said with forced cheerfulness, smiling so hard he swore his face is almost splitting in half.

Taiga seemed to buy it when he wipe the weilding tears in the corners of his eyes with his elbow.

"R-Really?! So amazing! Yuki-chan is right after all! Not even a knife could slice Mommy's skull because it's very haaaard!"

Yeah right. Figuratively.

Taiga's tone suggests that what he said was the most incredible thing that had happened in humans' history, anyway.

The father and son had finally arrived at a particular, cute-looking classroom. Small, pink plastic chairs were scattered everywhere. There were lots of stuff toys and other fun educational materials.

Furi also noted that the brownhaired guy (though a shade darker than his hair) who was crouched down on his messy desk must be the room's assigned teacher.

"Ano... umm... E-Excuse me?"  
The nuthead asks meekly. It seemed that his wonderful communication skills (sarcasm hinted) was still intact in the very depths of his being.

"Ah! G-Good morning! I'm sorry I didn't saw you! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Can I help you?"  
The guy has large, pretty doe eyes. He scurried infront of Furi in an instant and proceeded to bow repeatedly as if he is repenting from a very hedious sin.

"I-It's fine! It's fine really! You don't need to apologise! We've just arrive here and I would only like to ask if this is 2nd grade section C."

The apologosing mushroom halted, cleared his throat and answered politely with his soft voice.

"Yes it is, mister. Is your son enrolled here? Then I am his adviser. I'm Sakurai Ryou, s-sumimasen."  
Sakurai tuck a stray hair in his ear. A nervous mannerism.

Furihata could relate because he had one too. Probably more gross than him (like chewing his pencil's eraser or something more eww than that), but he's working on it. So no worries.

He then noticed that they've arrived a little early. There were only 5 little students sitting on the poppy pink chairs. And it looks like Taiga had found someone he already knew when--

"Nijimura-chaaaan!!! Y-you're heeeere!!!"

The redhead bound to his raven friend, leaving his lovable father behind and lonely. Furihata would like to stretch his hand and do something dramatic like "My soooon! Please don't leave yeeeeet!!!" but he's almost late for his own class.

"Sakurai-san, nice to meet you too. I'm Furihata by the way. I really need to go now, I guess I'm going to leave Taiga on your hands..."

"I will take care of him, Furihata-san!"  
With big eyes blazing with fiery determination, Sakurai stated.

"Thank you!"  
Furi grinned. He started walking back, but not without peeking on the door and bidding Taiga a "Goodbye honey! I love you so much it aches!!!" which received a blown kiss from the adorable redhead.

•○●★☆★●○•

Furihata walked on the campus grounds lazily. He is twenty minutes early so no need to rush.

He's on the last year of his course now. Thankfully. After the downhill of his life (he's referring to the bastard who caused this, not his pregnancy. No. He didn't regret having Taiga AT ALL), it is Kasamatsu who helped him.

Without his bestfriend, he wouldn't be here now. It is him that provided shelter and support when Furi is suffering from the hardships a teenager must not.

Kasamatsu is a fresh college graduate that time when it happened. Instead of enjoying and cherishing the time where he could finally be free from projects and tests, he quickly applied to a job offered by a company.

He sacrificed his lovelife just because of a bratty, pregnant, high school student who was on the verge of losing his mind. Furi is really lucky having him.

And because when he think a little too deeply, he opt to lost tract of his surroundings. He found himself, for the second time of the day, knocked on his butt by a hurrying student.

"Oh! Man, sorry I didn't see you there! Hey, are you alright?"

Furihata found an outstretched hand infront of him. He tilted his head up to see its owner.

The owner has jet black hair and sharp, grey eyes that look even sharper with the glint produced by the sunlight.

He is grinning sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry, dude. Are you hurt? Takao Kazunari by the way. On your service!"

He joked. And the nuthead find it difficult to get mad by the lighthearted smile Takao is emmiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beef rolls... haha...  
> I really enjoyed writing this one~
> 
> More and more characters to unravel is yet to come!!! *giggles*
> 
> I hope I didn't disappoint you!
> 
> Ja!


	5. Lip Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some KyoHana and some... surprises...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all....
> 
> I AM VERY SOOOOORRRYYYYYYY....
> 
> I've gotten sick these past few days and my mother wouldn't let me to touch even my phone...
> 
> But no worries! I'm alive now!

Hanamiya hate doing this kind of shits.

The raven exhaled a harsh sigh as he pick another soap soaked plate to rinse on the sink. The ridiculous floral apron only aggravate his mood even further. He swore to kill Kiyoshi before he got to say his typical, gross greeting somewhere in between "I'm home, Mako-chan!" or "Hana-chan! I'm here!" accompanied with some dangerous attempts at glomping the life out of him.

This is ridiculous.

How dare Kiyoshi to insist him to play the housewife role by staying inside the house and doing all these crappy household chores (Though the reason why he aquiesces is as mysterious as the Bermuda Triangle itself). That brownhaired bastard is seriously enjoying himself too much. And who said he's the bad guy here again? Hanamiya really wants to start a riot right now. He's going to get his vengeance soon enough--

"Hana-chaaaaaan!!!"

_Speaking of the demon._ __

"I'm quite occupied at the moment bastard. I've got no time with your shi-- ahh! What the hell!"

Hanamiya shrieked as the familiar pair of trunk-like arms clamped his waist like an octupus. A very clingy one.

"How's my wife? What's for dinner?"

The brunette asked, rocking themselves back and forth. He seems unfazed of his partner's plan of stabbing him with a fork.

"How about we fry your hands? I wouldn't commit having trouble breathing everytime you arrive as well as a tasty dinner. It's like hitting two birds by one stone."

"Waaaaah~ Mako~ Why are you so rude? I've just arrived from work."

The raven struggled away against Kiyoshi's strong hold, bubbles flying everywhere. Hanamiya's soapy hands shot up to punch, scratch, and pinch the reachable expanse of the other's skin. Of course they looked like children, but Hanamiya is not willing to act like the adult one and let the other have his way.

"Goddamnit Kiyoshi! Once I'm outta here, I'm going to fuckin' slice you to bits and sell your organs to the black market!"

"Oh, Mako, I know you wouldn't do that. I know there's somewhere in your wicked, little heart that loves me."

"Ohohoho. Really? How could you make sure I wouldn't murder you in your sleep someday?"

"You shall have done it awhile ago."

"What if I'm still finding the right time?"

Kiyoshi sighed as he retracted his hands for awhile. He instead satisfies himself by placing them at the either side of his beloved, entrapping him from escape.

"Mako... if you could just open your doors for me..."

"Don't be too sappy, Teppei. I'm not some emotionally traumatized kid who needs petty open forums and heart-to-heart talks."

Makoto always hates when one of their small arguments sometimes fall into the serious streak. All he wants is living like a jerk in an easy going life.

Too bad it's taken way too early. Even worse when it was because of this overgrown baby right beside him.

"Mako--"

Kyoshi didn't need to finish his sentence when a bony knee jabbed his gut. Makoto smirked at his poor, sufferring lover before hitting Kiyoshi's head with the dazzling, newly washed scapula.

Still wearing his floral apron, he leaped outside the kitchen. If he was not in a rush, he would have recorded the dying, sorrowful wail of the other.

"That's what you get for prying on other's business, moron!"

Hanamiya stuck his tongue to mock further and proceeded to his quest of escaping. He skipped some flight of stairs to reach the higher floor quickly. Yet out of nowhere, the newly revived and very much alive Kiyoshi materialized just behind him. The larger of the two tried another hazardous stance to lift the other up in a bridal style.

"Teppei!!! If you still want your manly jewels to perform their purpose, put me down!!!"

"Makoooo~ Why can't you allow me to hug you this one time!!!"

"I really wanted to kill you!"

"Then kill me."

The raven's thickening brows furrowed (thanks to the other bastard, Kasamatsu, who shaved them the week before) as he halted pounding Kiyoshi's shoulders with his bare fists. The nuthead silently put the other down.

"You're so sappy, it's disgusting."

"There's nothing wrong about saying what I feel, Mako."

"I'm hungry, let's eat."

When Hanamiya was about to return downstairs, a hand grab his own.

"Mako--"

"Shut the fuck up Teppei. I don't want to talk to you."

"Hana-chan, you can't live having fun and playing around your life forever."

"You've taken that luxury away from me before I could even bask in it, bastard."

Hanamiya spat, focusing his gaze on the window. Looking at Kiyoshi right now might make him question his decisions in life.

"You could still leave. I won't force you."

He remembered that particular time when the jerk blackmailed him with his 5 year-old, crossdressing picture just to go on a date. He almost died fighting tooth and nail when the giant unexpectedly ambushed his house to drag him out when his excuse about his 'terminally illness' was proven wrong. Not force indeed.

But Kiyoshi is the only one who accepted him without hesitation. Besides his other bastard friends, he's the one who stayed despite Hanamiya's rough attitude.

"But I didn't, haven't I? Now go down and prepare the dishes!"

"M-Mako-chaaaaaan!!! Huhuhu! You don't know how happy I am when--"

"I said shut up you little shit!"

Kiyoshi, nonchalant to the other's crude language, snaked one huge hand to his lover's (shamefully) smaller one and whispered just beside his ear.

"I love you too."

•○●★☆★●○•

Kasamatsu sprinted like a madman just to arrive at the fashion establishment on time. 

The boss will surely kill him if he arrived later than expected.

Bullshit.

Curse the goddamn traffic. Curse the soft, fluffy part of his heart that helped theat wounded, stray cat awhile ago. Curse his boss for calling him to arrive earlier than early because the guest is already on his way earlier than expected.

Imagine? Does he think Kasamatsu is superman in disguise to prepare for the unsuspected summon within. Just. Five. Minutes?! Unimaginable.

Damn. And he have to hop out the bus and run the remaining distance with his own feet. Some well to do drivers even threw some of their profanities through their horns.

The annoying, beeping sounds almost drove him insane.

The boss must thank him for loving his job so much.

Because if not, he'll surely strangle that monster.

He panted harshly. He was, at last, infront of the building. After swiping his identification pass and letting the guard check if he carried deadly weapons (does he look like a criminal?), he sprinted again.

He could already see the welcoming doors of the elevator that will later rise him to his heavenly workspace.

Kasamatsu could already imagine the astonished look on his boss' face as he flipped him the magic finger for arriving on time, still fabulous.

The raven could imagine the smell of hot, brewed coffee resting on his work cubicle. He would take some short nap to clear his mind for awhile, and he would--

Kasamatsu's fantasies was broken when suddenly a sea of people entered the lift. They were too many and Kasamatsu might wait for the next batch later.

Nonononononono.

He's going to meet his boss at the 32nd floor. With the remaining air on his lungs and the limited time, he can't arrive there alive.

Kasamatsu watched with misery and contempt as the doors of the elevator closed. He sadly made his way to the stairs with slumped shoulders.

And wait. What is that noise?

He looked up to hear the fast thudding of footsteps. They're loud and hurried. Like horses.

He was about to yell at them to act like human and walk properly when a (soft, sanitized and perfumed) hand clamp his mouth.

Kasamatsu flailed, but his captor seemed to be stronger when he manhandled the raven to a deserted hallway.

Is he going to be killed? The company surely have cctv cameras to do some justice if ever he was slaughtered right?

How about Furi? Naaah, that demon could survive one way or another. And Taiga? Furi was there. If he didn't die then Tai-chan could survive.

How about his boss? Will he kill Kasamatsu in his grave yet again if ever he was fired just because of the raven's death?

But he tortured Kasamatsu more than the gates of hell would. He will deserve it.

But really? Is he going to die this early? But he's still virgin. He had yet to experience the pleasures of life.

And this conniving bastard. He has just arrive here out of oxygen. Kasamatsu is supposed to breathe if he ever wants his lungs to recover again.

His struggles were in vain. The muscles he gained from his youth had probably wilted. His body was not maintained anymore once he started sitting on his work desk all day and going home just to rest.

And now he looked like a grumpy, old man with early symptoms of beer belly. He's going to be like the other older staffs waddling inside the agency with curvy stomachs like pregnant women.

But pregnant women only had bumps on their tummies temporarily. Well, that's the difference.

He would like to give his deepest sympathy for his deteriorating muscles. He's becoming an old man indeed.

As minutes passed by, he found his knees weakening and his consciousness sleeping.

That is until, finally, the vice grip on his mouth disappeared.

He whipped his head to give the stranger a piece of mind and maybe one punch at the gut (or many) when he was met with pleading, honey-like orbs.

"Shhhhh... Please keep quiet... They're chasing me..."

The (handsome) blonde lifted a finger to his lips. His molten eyes wide and pleading. He even fluttered his lashes. Kasamatsu scoffed. It's obvious that he's feigning his attitude, like some cheap technique to trick some gullible, old ladies and naive, young, dreamy girls. But boy, that didn't affected him. He had enough experiences (Furihata and Taiga) to know that it's fake. He wiped his mouth from excess germs and did just the opposite.

"The hell?! You almost suffocated me with your damn hand and you. Dare. Hush. Me?!"

"Please quiet... please, please, please... they'll see us--"

"And why the hell do I care if they see us?! You almost killed me--"

Then out of the sudden, he found himself slammed against the wall. The sounds of the nearing chaos echoed. The other's breath caressed his ear.

"If you don't keep your mouth closed, I'll shut you up myself."

Kasamatsu inhaled furiously. This little shit needs some beating.

"You look new here, kid. Didn't you know that it's disrespectful--"

He forgot what's next to say when a pair of (soft) lips smashed against his own.

His own virgin lips.

Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos? Yeah?
> 
> Gonna edit later!!!
> 
> Sorry for the errors!


	6. BonusChap: Type B (KiyoHana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love comes crashing into you in the most unexpected ways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for hibernating longer than expected minna!!!
> 
> So I came up with a bonus background story of our very well loved KiyoHana!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!!

Bonus Chapter: KiyoHana

 

He stood there. Right infront of the distraught professor who has been trying to control his stress for the past 20 minutes. With a gigantic stack of papers to attend to, he has no time to deal with this.

 

"Hello, sir. You look exclusively handsome--"

 

"Don't give me that, Mr. Hanamiya! You've been reported yesterday for injuring a freshman's kneecaps and now this... Aren't you gonna let me rest for even just one day?!"

 

Mr. Hanamiya, a Kirisaki Daiichi's sophomore with weirdest pale skin ever and glorious eyebrows, yawned shamelessly infront of the principal as he listened half-heartedly at the half an hour lecture about friendships and gold-heartedness. Hanamiya let his eardrums suffer as the exasperated senior started listing the fruits of his dilenquency since he step foot at said High School. His thoughts idled on new basketball tactics and formations he observed during matches he sacrificed his classes to watch.

 

"--namiya?! HANAMIYA! Are you listening?!"

 

"Sumimasen Mr. Principal! I would never... ever do that again... As punishment of my crass attitude I would be due to retain suspension from my current classes until the day after tommorrow... If that's all you wanted to talk about then I will humbly take my leave and dutifully undergo my punishment~"

 

"YOU! And why are you the one assigning your-- Hanamiya!!!"

 

With one last deep bow, Hanamiya headed straight to the door and bid his loving and very concerned prinicipal goodbye. Once outside, he picked up his pace and briskly walked through the hallways. He can't afford being suspected of murder when the old man suddenly have his blood pressure rise and die of suffocation in his office where Hanamiya had vacated.

 

He enjoyed the temporary bliss of silence as his feet skidded through the empty, echoing halls, soft chatters of newly established lessons escaped through the compact rooms. Hanamiya smirked as he noticed a familiar figure being kicked out by the professor.

"Hey, bastard!"  
Hanamiya shouted, a phrase equivalent to 'Hello' in their own personal vocabulary.

 

"Oh, hey! Nice meeting you again Hanamiya, I never thought we would see each other again!"

 

This is the life of one Hanamiya Makoto, a man born with a girlish name that fate had never let him lived down. A natural prankster and especially born to give you the most painful pain in the ass for the rest of your lives.

 

His life had been very good so far. He had pulled the pigtails of that braces girl during one of his most astonishing days at the day care center, when she thought he's a girl and asked him to play with her barbie. He had beaten the hell out of that hormonal 7th grade guy when he took Hanamiya as a woman and groped his skinny jeans inside a packed elevator at 5th grade.

 

Or have he mentioned displaying his great capability in taekwondo when a guy tried stealing his undies at the youthful age of 15? Probably not. These and many more are the achievements Hanamiya is not ashamed to brag of.

 

Being born physically slim and slender, he shaped his body everyday in the gym to have it gain muscle and masculinity. For years in his life, he maneuvred himself to be a strong and independent person. With all his might, he mold his physique to that of a true man.

 

Lean and manly. Because Hanamiya hates being called beautiful.

 

It takes more than he expected to give. He was a sickly infant diagnosed by asthma so it taxed him a humungous cost to develop into the ideal physical frame he have right now. Yet with all those efforts he did since the very beginning, a catastrophy hit him like a giant wave of a signal no. 3 typhoon, leading his life to doom. For him, that is. It happened one day during the midterm of his freshman years.

 

He was on his way home with his teammates from the arcade when a sudden jolt of nausea knocked him out of his senses. The only thing he remembered before his sight blackened out was the dark, blurred images of the people (probably those jerks) scrabbling to lift him up and admit him to the hospital.

 

While dealing with the haze from his sudden seizure, he listened distractedly at the middle-aged nurse who was explaining the situation as comprehensively and gently as possible, as if she was a sympathetic parent insinuating the child that he may or may not live longer like other people do.

 

And as of now, he thought, that maybe he was at the same predicament.

 

"Mr. Hanamiya, as you are aware, the male's fundamental genome branched out into two specific types due to evolutionary changes as our race started taking steps when it comes to the development of our genetic make up."

 

His mind whirred like an old, hoarsing tape so painfully as he tried to absorb what the nurse lady is talking about. But somehow, the way she paused to contemplate her choice of words to encourage him that the next thing he'll knew about himself is not as bad as it seems, riled up his inner turmoil even more.

 

"Type A males were the typical men who normally dominate in relationship. They were characterized with larger, defined physique and the sperm they were emitting held high chance of conjuring a baby. Then, as an another additional category in classifying humans, there were these type B males."

 

"They are born naturally petite and most of them bear feminine-like features. Eventhough their anatomy consist organs like that of a male, they have a very slim probability of making a woman conceive. They could be substitutes to females and their most recognized quality is that... they could also get pregnant."

 

That's it. No doubt. Hanamiya is not that dumb to caught up on what she is referring to. Type B. He's a type B male. He is experiencing the first symptoms of the afternath syndrome: Headaches, feebleness, etc etc. Feminine-like and all those disgusting shits. The path he is desperately carving had took a sharp turn, descending him on a shady journey he is still reluctant to venture.

 

Saying it gently and sugar-coated doesn't falter the truth behind the words. It's an effort of pity. And Hanamiya hated to be pitied. With heart furiously thumping, he lay in his bed, lithe and motionless as the noises gradually lessened to hush murmurs, almost lulling him to sleep.

 

His bastardic comrades came just a little after the shocking announcement. There's no way they didn't knew, they were the ones who brought him here afterall. He tried masking his weakened state into the jerk-like composure he used as his signature demeanor as the school's most badass delinquent. He threatened to castrate them if ever the news of him - the bad ass delinquent - fainted out of no reason at a random place catching any person's ear besides them.

 

He expected them to ridicule him. To criticize him for being crude and superior when in fact he belongs to a race that dictates otherwise. He expected them to spit some really oscar-worthy statements that crashed not just your heart but also your brain but... they didn't. They entered the hospital room like they were at home and acted like they gave no fuck whatsoever. Just like they always did, like usual.

 

"Yeah, freakin' hell and everything, type B and whatnot. But you're still Hanamiya right? So yeah we're dibs, everythin' fine."

 

"Haha. That is if you wouldn't have a sudden hormone shift and decided to chase our-- oh shit! That hurts!"

 

And that's how their mutual agreement of keeping his condition in secrecy was made.

 

But the type B nonsense is not the only large catastrophy in his life.

 

"Hana-chan!!!"

 

Shit. Him again. Where are those bastards when he needs them anyway?

 

"Asswipe! Get away from me!"

 

He bet they are lingering somewhere close to the vicinity, laughing their ass off of his misery.

 

"Hana-chan, you're mother told me to check on your health because you said you're starting to lose weight--"

 

Hanamiya swore to get their balls crushed deliberately before they got to bone their girlfriends. (If they would ever have one)

 

"Who are you?! My mother?! And who told you to give a shit on me?!"

 

"It matters if I'm going to be her son-in-law--"

 

"What the-- you bastard how could you afford saying such overly gross things--"

 

The other large catastrophy comes after a human - literally large and very much airheaded human - Kiyoshi Teppei. They had first met during one of their official matches at his first year at middle school. Losing by a point from that dumb and overgrown human puppy triggered the smoldering fire of hatred at the very pits of Hanamiya's gut. With a furious vow to get his revenge and destroy that Kiyoshi into nothing but broken bones and injuries, the path both of them were taking meandered parallel to each other, much to his chagrin.

 

A destiny, his previous 10 or 11 years younger self would almost shit his pants from laughing at the very thought, that irrevocably sculpted his life in the way he never expected, for better and for worst.

 

It happened from that very specific time when the idiot decided to take a random stroll on his school after class dismissal, when he is still attending to the after-school activities. (And Kiyoshi was supposed to do the same, why the hell is he hovering in his locker - his unlocked locker)

 

"Hana-chan, what is this?"

 

Hana-chan's eyes widened in utter horror as he saw that haunted looking brown envelope dangling from the taller one's gigantic hand. It has been lying oh-so-innocently in his locker as a 'remembrance of innocent youth' which had been dropped unceremoniously by his very thoughtful mother during her visit (the day that Hanamiya had taken an unexpected absence due to cold caused by a very mysterious phenomena).

 

"Aho! Give me that! Don't you dare touching my precious things with your unhygienic hands! Who knows what have you been touching moments ago--"

 

"Oh I've met this very cute cat from the dumpsters and uh... kind of pet it for awhile--"

 

"Shut up!!! I don't need your-- shit, shit, shit, shit! Don't you open-- just don't you open it--!"

 

He heard himself screeched pathetically as the sound of the ripping envelop echoed to mock him right in his face.

 

"Hana-chaaaaaaan~~ Why are you so mortified of what's inside! A very adorable collection of your sister's photos isn't something to be ashamed of!"

 

"Huh?"

 

"I mean... look! She's got this very authentic Japanese beauty and her dresses suited her with high compatibility! Especially in this wonderfully frilled angel-lolita's dress, she looks quite cute! I wanna meet her!"

 

"Oh. Is that so."

 

Realization dawned into Hanamiya like a batch of twinkling, shooting stars. Thanking every set of lucky constellations for making Kiyoshi dumb for this exact purpose. There's no way he was telling him that the child wearing all kinds of outfits full of overdosing cuteness was--

 

"But Hana-chan, I thought you told me last month that you didn't have a sibling. Wait Hana-chan is this--"

 

"No... Nononononono... Don't say it-- Don't fuckin' say it--"

 

And this is, hereby, is the holy beginning of their nearly impossible loving relationship. Being blackmailed for a date, moreover by a male, is not really the best way to fall in love. But inevitably so, it did, in all of the most spine-tingling ways possible. This time, it's fate that worked its devious tricks on Hanamiya. And Hanamiya, as days he spent (forcefully) with Kiyoshi gradually turned to months and years after, found out that he didn't give a shit at all.

 

Being the rebelling teenager as him, he lived under a seperate roof from his family. His father, a seaman, rode a ship that travels around the world and docks at Japan almost 3 to 4 times only for a year, leaving his mother to attend to the necessities of the house alone. He didn't think that the still bleeding scars from their heated dispute long ago will heal, by Kiyoshi no less.

 

Broken bonds started mending once again and Hanamiya, trapped from the nagging ghosts of his abnormal condition, had started opening himself to the new and brighter road of life. Along with his bastard (sweet and very kind bastard) of a boyfriend.

 

Time flew slyly and almost discreetly because not a moment after, he had grown all too familiar from that infuriating presence that had been pestering him for years. Too used that whenever it's gone, he find himself a little troubled (which is a little disorienting and downright frustrating than the thought itself, but Hanamiya is not used to these kinds of dramas so he leave that crap out of his mind for awhile).

 

And suddenly, in a brief flash of a second, he realized that he wouldn't mind waking up to the same annoying and wrath-encouraging face everyday. For the rest of his life.

 

He loves him. Obviously. Clearer than the brightest sun. (He would wear a wedding gown first before he got to admit it) But, Kiyoshi, being the mind-expert and highly optimistic airhead that he is (his airhead), obviously had figured that out too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB nore its characters.
> 
> I'll be updating this for every three weeks! I'm very, very sorry for the hassle minna!
> 
> I'm going to be a little busy from now on!!!
> 
> But anyways, goodbye!!!


	7. That 'him'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day where Kasamatsu's other side of the deal had finally, unexpectedly, irrevocably, horryingly happened.
> 
> Much to Furihata's chagrin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand teeheeeee!
> 
> Look at this, lovable reader-san!!!!
> 
> I've finished another chapter a little bit sooooooonerr~~
> 
> Please spare a glance will you?
> 
> ;)

Furihata listened attentively as the professor's authorative 'absorb-my-lessons-or-else  
-I'll-make-you' voice echoed throughout the whole room. He clutched his pen tightly as he dot down important notes, the scraped letters looking like something akin to Taiga's crayon scrawlings than anything else in the haste of his hurry. His smartphone vibrated in his jeans' side pocket, Furihata reminded himself to check the device later after dismissal.

 

His classes passed in a blur because a moment after, it's already lunchtime.

 

After arranging his things messily inside his backpack, he hoisted it up and walked out the airconditioned room in sloppy steps. He wonders if his black haired friend is still here. Takao-kun obviously have different classes from him and it's no wonder if he's classes were over now and he's already on his way home--

 

"Takao-kun!"

 

Furihata found the raven sitting alone the bench, earphones on his ears while he focused solely on his ipad. It takes time for Takao to finally notice the approaching brunette. The small pout on his face evaporated to that of his usual smile. Vibrant and cheery. Like the rays of sunrise in a tropical weather, refreshing and full of joy.

 

"Ne, if it's not for our Furihata!"

 

He yelled, gesturing the other one to sit beside him. Takao pried his speakers away from his ears and let them hang on his shoulders.

 

"And what did I told you about honorifics? You could just call me Takao."

 

Takao whined, lips tugging into a small smile as he watched Furihata scramble in clumsiness until he could finally seat beside him.

 

"Ah... I-I mean, T-Takao. Are your classes not yet over?"

 

The nuthead inquired, pulling his homemade bento and checking his phone. He scans through his emails and messages until he read a text saying: 'Come home early, Bakaouki. Got to tell you somethin' from his childhood friend. Kasamatsu.

 

"Nah. I still have two subjects this afternoon. Very dragging actually, how about you?"

 

"Uhhhrm... I still have one, about an hour and a half from now."

 

Furihata trailed. Checking his wristwatch just in case he was mistaken. Their break this day was scheduled early, 9:30.

 

Something inside Takao's head must have ticked when he suddenly seems even more happy, the smile in his lips is mischievous.

 

"Hey, hey! How about we skip our classes and have some stroll at the nearby mall? I heard there's a new restaurant opening..."

 

The nuthead stared at his friend like he had grown another head. Takao kept his usual smile, unfaltering. Furihata find it a very difficult mission to deny his friend.

 

"No! I-I mean... We're friends and I value it... but... it's still the first day of school and you need to establish a good impression to the teacher... besides... I still have a son-- I-I m-mean..."

 

Oh crap. The stupidity of his mouth and his non-filtered brain could surely rival that of a cat who never yield to catch the laser beam. His embecilic mouth had been one of the reasons why he--

 

"Y-You have a son?"

 

Takao did waver when he inquired his new friend for affirmation. Feeling mortified, Furihata garbled an unclear response, unable to juice his mind of some excuse. He has a feeling - that same panicked emotion he have when he revealed the truth of already having a son at an early age to someone else - this might not turn up well.

 

"Uhmmm... I--"

 

Times like this were what Furihata was scared of. When he meet new people, he made sure they were close enough first before he got to admit this contreversial information about his personal life. Because he's so afraid that people might sometimes fail to comprehend his situation and judge him.

 

Instead, Takao smiled sadly. There's something in his eyes that flicked and he looked really sad, contrary to the 'Takao' he'd been acting on awhile ago. Furihata tried observing him more sharply for any kinds of cracks from the facade he is presenting.

 

None.

 

Maybe Takao is strong enough to hide that too. Unlike him...

 

"I... I have a son too..."

 

His gaze was so far away as if he's reminiscing something. His expression reflects nostalgia and longing. And Furihata wants to ask, did Takao went through that path too? Did he underwent hardships far worse than Furihata? But if he has a son, then why is he asking Furihata to have a walk to the mall instead of going straight home?

 

"Th-Then we should head home immediately to take care of them, r-right? Surely, your son would miss you--"

 

Hopefully, he could still spare some time to fetch Taiga, meet up with Kasamatsu (He insisted to be in charge of taking care of Taiga during lunch because, thankfully, his lunch schedule was synchronised as the redhead) and maybe hang out for a meal at the new restaurant Takao had just mentioned--

 

"He's gone."

 

Oh. So that's it. Takao-kun is still on the phase of moving on. At such a young age, he already experienced one of the most dreadful things that could happen in your life. Unlike the confident and laid-off student that he is, he looked weak and fragile. His face was on deep melancholy and the pain is obviously still fresh in his heart.

 

They've just met awhile ago yet Furihata felt like they've been together for a long time already.

 

Like Furihata had been there when Takao experience such agony, such undeserved punishment for a growing, inexperienced teenager. Furihata wants to comfort him, wants to tell him that if Takao's child could talk he would tell his father to continue living, to never blame himself because he didn't commit any fault.

 

And against the ethical part of him that chastise him about personal boundaries and good manners, his arms are already on their way to give Takao an awkward hug. The raven is busy composing himself and recreating his barriers when he noticed that he was enveloped in an embrace.

 

Maybe because a stranger he barely knew didn't hesitate to give him a genuine affection; maybe because they had experience the same dilemmas; maybe because after a long time, when the only things he heard about people are discrimination and disgust, someone had finally lend him the ear to listen at the other side of the story, that Takao threw all of his reluctance away and cried pathetically on Furihata's shoulders, reminding him again of his still open wounds.

 

They've just met awhile ago yet Takao felt like they've been together for a long time already.

 

They're going to be good friends.

 

•○●★♡★●○•

 

Furihata had luckily finished his whole college schedule for this day earlier than expected. And so, he thinks, maybe Taiga is still at school and he could have a stop there first, wait for Kasamatsu and treat all of them for a nice meal.

 

But something's wrong. He thought he misheard it for an ambulance yet once he approached the building gradually, he couldn't be wrong.

 

Taiga is crying.

 

Furihata knew even at 10 meter distance away from vicinity. He definitely knew the ambulance-like howling of his son. Without thinking, he sprinted, reminding himself to calm down and never start a war without analyzing the situation first.

 

His classes were over. After saying a short goodbye to Takao, he proceeded to the school of his son.

 

Taiga has a red, ugly bump at his forehead.

 

Furihata surge through the classroom in amazing speed. The students were already packing their things up and some of them were already fetched by their parents. But Furihata didn't care, what matters most is his son.

 

"Tai-chaaaaaan!!! Tai-chan, darling, it's gonna be okay, momma's gonna pulverise them!"

 

His poor son. How heartless it would be to do this to Tai-chan. Furihata cradled his son delicately as he whispered words of assurance. Taiga's eyes were wide and puffy and his small, fat fingers clung to the hem of his shirt desperately.

 

Taiga, his son (his adorable, intellegent, multi-awarded, angelic, cutest, most wonderful--), had never attacked someone (a few scratches here and there when he catfought his father out of his bath, some manly pride taken from Yuki-chan when he was forced to dress as the queen of Tai-chan's kingdom and also--).

 

True, he might be a demon sometimes, but Furihata is dead serious when he said that Taiga never misbehaved when it comes to meeting new people. Heck, he's one real shy dude when it comes to introductions...

 

"Mommaaaaa!!! I... *sob, sob* I just wanted to be friends with Daiki-kun, but... but... he'd gotten mean and... and..."

 

Taiga didn't have the chance to finish his speech when he break into crying yet again, this time however, more softly, squeaky sobs escaping involuntarily from time to time. He rubbed his nose furiously as more goo fell out of it like never ending water from the sink.

 

Screw the analyzing part. He'll surely start a riot to whoever abominable demon hiding beneath the skin of a child for assaulting his precious, completely harmless son. How dare he?!

 

"F-Furihata-san!"

 

Sakurai, the adviser, managed to shriek, frantic about the whole ordeal as well. Furihata turned to look at him.

 

"I'm sorry for having their little fight earlier end up like this! I thought they have agreed to be friends already but... Sumimasen!"

 

"Sakurai-sensei, if you may, please let me talk to the student (the very bad, unforgivable student) who did this to my son?"

 

"A-Actually, Furihata-san, the guardian of Aomine Daiki is also here to discuss the same matter too. We could proceed to my office to settle things, ano, s-sumimasen..."

 

Putting his backpack at one of his shoulders and lifting the teary child up, he trailed after Sakurai. That is when he notice a familiar brush of red hair. His favourite tint of red hair. The bearer of those locks was sitting on a consultant chair, facing the opppsite wall away from him.

 

And suddenly, Furihata had no idea why the hell, he felt as if he's digging back through his long lost forgotten memory. 

 

He barely got time to breathe once the man with the red hair turned to look at him directly through his bloody, red eyes, entrapping and captivating just like the last time. The last time where the only ones who exist in Furihata's world was him, the last time where Furihata was willing to put up any kind of shit at his command, the last time where Furihata's naive heart would never shut the hell up beating in this deliberate, agile rythm whenever he's around.

 

It's him.

 

And when we're talking to that 'him', Furihata means that 'him' who broke his heart years ago and left him to mend their own son (don't get it wrong, he loves his son either way) only by himself. He is referring to that 'him' who had been the center of Furihata's undivided attention throughout the duration of his stay at high school. That 'him' who made Furihata experience a wide spectrum of emotions ranging from elegiac to bliss within seconds.

 

That 'him'.

 

But he's at France. Furihata was pretty sure he's not under delusions when he heard (eavesdrop) it himself one time from the faithful gossipers who didn't fail to cover every rumors that manage to reach their ears at their former campus. The whole family migrated, they've reached a part of the world where they and Furihata wouldn't ever cross paths in a million years.

 

Fate is indeed having fun enjoying this kinds of set ups. What a small world indeed.

 

Everything went back to Furihata like falling bricks. The first time they met. The way he was always disregarded. Those times where he got tricked over and over again and still continued to trust as days came by. The way he became numb and unaware of what people throw at him in behalf of following the path carved by his heart. The time where he almost forgot his family... and his one and only true friend.

 

Furihata's throat was parched, his tanned arms clutched his son in a vice grip, as if any minute from now, Taiga will be gone with no trace.

 

"Momma?"

 

The blunette was beyond terrified. He told himself to weight every possibilities first before he succumbed in allowing his instincts to take action (because that's what he did before and the results absolutely clarifies why he won't do the same again).

 

All he could managed is a choked murmur, uttered barely beyond whisper. The corners in his mouth twitching at the utter hilarity of everything.

 

"A-Akashi... S-Seijuurou..."

 

And just exactly when he's not expecting the wielder of the world's (unwavering and still standing high) number one jerk of all. Just when he had almost everything in his life piece back together again. Great, just great.

 

There sat the man he once loved, cuddling a tanned, bluehaired boy (who looks like he's gonna age early by the evident furrows at his cute, little brows and ohhhh~~ that bump on his forehead looks achingly familiar and strikingly similar to Taiga) in his lap, looking as if all those years of his absence never happened at all. Still young, conniving and of course (Furihata could, by no means, forget) bastardic like the way he is before. All tux and elegance oozing like rainbows.

 

Forget those reminiscing shits.

 

The moment their eyes met rendered Furihata on the desire to spark him.

 

(No sparkly, shimmery spark whatsoever. Furihata wants to literally spark him with lightning, burn that ogre to ashes, along with his toasted side kick.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Knb? Uhuh. Not mine...
> 
> Please don't hesitate to drop kodus, suggestions, comments, feedbacks, corrections, critics, etcetera, etcetera!
> 
> I love you allllll~~
> 
> Mwaaaaaa!


	8. BonusChap: Things I Don't Know (AkaFuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Furihata's innocent, naive outlook on life was turned upside down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi minna-saaaaan! XDDDD
> 
> As promised, I provided one special chapter for our AkaFuri babies!
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

"A... Ano... I like you, Akashi-kun!"

Ladies and gentlemen, this is Furihata Kouki, lots and lots of years ago. Otaku nerd with round, thick-rimmed glasses that distort the shape of his eyes, mold-colored braces that looks absolutely like the grasses at his house's backyard, bowl cut hairstyle trimmed to absolute perfection, you name it. Furihata Kouki was raised in an environment of rainbows and marshmallows. He's too innocent and too naive of the world Akashi Seijuurou was currently living at, the one of manipulation, lust, and temptation.

 

Infront of the nerdy brunette is no other than the drop dead gorgeous redhead who could wet anyone's underwear anytime, anywhere, be it because of lust or of fear. Akashi Seijuurou. One of the reknowned sons of Izuki Shun, an unjustifiably handsome man who aced through the world of administration and business as easy as he could capture any lady's heart with the small hint of his sharp smile and internationally recognized 'sense of humour'. (As seen by the generous number of his just as good-looking children whose hair ranges from the either poles of the color spectrum.)

 

The brunette failed to notice the slight twitch of the other's left eye as he continued staring at his beloved with goo-goo eyes, remaining oblivious at the rising annoyance of the said bearer of his affection. And Akashi seldomly felt being irritated. He's usually the one taunting his enemy until they've gotten pissed off and charged for his head, but this... this is such a special occasion.

 

For the third time of the week, this random, typical geek (Furikata? Kurihata? Furihaya?) had managed to miraculously corner him in a deserted area near the locker rooms. Akashi surveyed the vicinity in order to spot even just one passer by just in case the one infront of him is a top-rated stalker and he needs some hand eleminating him. He pondered his mind to pick the right name.

 

"Furihata-kun, right?"

 

And as if he was a pup granted with a brand new collar, Furihata perked and everything around him appears to be shimmering.

 

"Ha-Hai! I'm the clumsy one you've bumped into last Tuesday."

 

As anticipated, Akashi just raised a brow in confusion. He bumped hundreds of people everyday, be it done with a motive or done unconsciously. He may not have remembered this ordinary-looking boy (because he had seen like... ten kinds of faces just as similar as him awhile ago), but he was quite sure that if he ever came in contact with him days ago, it might be because of the former reason. It was obviously insinuated by the grossly smitten look in his eyes whenever he caught sight of the beautiful redhead.

 

Seriously, it's very irking. The fact that he's a guy, though Akashi isn't against someone with varying preferences, making all those deranged fangirl gestures is even more disturbing. Furihata licked his braces nervously before continuing. Akashi tried his very best not to cringe.

 

"A-Ah! I am the guy that had spilled his chocolate shake and had gotten all the ketchup from the pizza splayed over him? Uh-- I am the one who had almost pissed his pants--" Before Furihata could utter his other moments of humiliation just to be remembered, he was thankfully interrupted.

 

"Ah. I remembered. You're from the same batch as I right? All I know is you're from a different section. Sumimasen, Furihata-kun."

 

"N-No! No Akashi-kun, it's not your fault! I mean... It's alright! Don't sweat it that much!" Furihata clumsily fished through his messy napsack to pick his home-made chocolate. Some of the admirers might effort buying an expensive sweet for the classy redhead, but for him? He preferred his gift made by his own blood and sweat.

 

...

 

"Waaaaah! Suya-senpai!!!"

 

Said Suya-senpai is a gothic sophomore who was silently reading a magazine at the top side of the bunk. He and Furihata share the same dorm room and eventhough he looks quite strange with his highlighted shoulder-length hair, long bangs that almost covered his eyes and thick, dark eyeliner, he's a very understanding senpai. He may be quiet and very timid at first, but he could be sweet and kind whenever he's with his friends.

 

Furihata experienced this firsthand. Suya-senpai looked like an introverted sociopath the moment Furihata entered his soon to be temporary living quarters for the first time. Suya-senpai never even spared him a glance above the double-styled bed, he just continued typing in his laptop all the while mumbling a barely audible: "I could stay at the top of the deck. Please tell me if you're uncomfortable with the arrangement."

 

Furihata just beamed and said: "Why of course, roommate-san! I didn't like to sleep at the top anyway, so it's fine!" Although Furihata loved laying at the higher part of the bed, he put his want at the corner in order to find new friends, which was proven worth it by the way. "And oh! I'm Furihata Kouki, what's your name?" And then, the brunette extended his hand.

 

Now back at the apparent situation.

 

"Now, now, Furi-chan, what is it now? I guess it's a problem concerning the matters of heart?"

 

"Suya-senpaaaaaaai~"

 

Furihata whined, certain that his kind senpai would inevitably take his desperate side and spoil him further. He pouted as he tilted his head to peer over his upperclassman.

 

"Na-ah. Don't look at me, with that teary-look, Furi-chan. I might squish your cheeks forever."

 

"What?" Furi exclaimed as he palmed his cheeks, the tissues still soft with remaining baby fats. "Noooo, not my cheeks, senpai! They're almost squashed last time you pinch them!" He proclaimed, remembering his painful struggle days ago, taking note to himself to never let Suya-senpai's fingers dare venture his poor cheeks ever again.

 

"Aaaaaawe~ But you're too cute!"

 

"I'm not cute! People didn't take cute people as lovers! They want beautiful people..." Furihata muttered sadly, emphasizing his own dilemma at hand.

 

"So, I'm guessing this is what you're pondering about? But Furi-chan~ You don't have to change yourself for the sake of others!"

 

"But they won't like me--"

 

"If you change yourself just for them, well... they might like you... But exterior appearances were just requirements for a shallow, temporary infatuation." Suya-senpai stated, closing his reading material and jumping out of his bed to face his much shorter lowerclassman. "But you know what Furi-chan? If you keep beeing yourself, the person reserved for you will not just like you... he will love you... forever. That's why you don't have to fret over it okay? You're beautiful just the way you are." And with that, Suya-senpai crouched to poke the nose of the stunned brunette.

 

That's right. Suya-senpai's right. He's gotta be himself no matter what. Furihata blinked his eyes once... Twice... A fire of renewed determination lit his sytem... He puffed his cheeks and suddenly... There was a pair of hands shooting up to capture his cheeks--

 

"Senpaaaaai!!! How many times do I have to tell you-- Ouch-- Dat hurtsh-- Ouch! Aw! Shtop, shtop!!! Shtaaaaap!!!"

 

...

 

Akashi Seijuurou is so perfect. He's best at almost everything. He's a complete package of beauty, wisdom and ability. Girls and boys alike were ready to slit their own necks at his immediate command. Many liked him and many want to be like him, yet one thing remained constant, no one dared opposing him. As much as he is polite and gentlemanly, Akashi may be a monster when he is angry. And no one had seen him radiating with overflowing hatred. Not yet.

 

Many would say that he dismembered his victims and bury them near the school's premises. Some rumors tell that Akashi was paying ninja assassins to execute the ones that break his rules. Any of these stories were not yet proven true, but seeing the mysterious way Akashi acts, it might be.

 

Furihata Kouki didn't care about all of these.

 

A first year Teikou student who managed to fought his way, tooth and nail, in order to enter such kind of prestigous school, Furihata likes reading books as well as writing his own, and Furihata is quite certain that this school will help him achieve his childhood dream. That is until he met Akashi Seijuurou.

 

Humanity's way of thinking about dispersed sexual preferences had started to evolve. Males and females had started to be characterized as one and instead it had merely became a biological identification. In short, no one cares if you're naturally born as a boy or as a girl. No one criticizes a guy when he likes playing dress up or toying with dolls. No one bashes a girl when she likes playing game console rather than painting her nails. What really matters is who you are as a person, gender aside.

 

The brunette knew that he's attracted to both genders when he realized, terrifyingly so, that his old friend, Kasamatsu, could be quite cute while he's concentrating on designing his own sand castle years ago, when Furi is still in his adolescent age. Well, he's very curious and horrified at first but once his parents determined the reason of his struggles, they explained to him that it is alright, it is normal. He'd never been this glad that his parents were openminded in the new concept of sexuality.

 

As opposed to the traditional family of Akashi Seijuurou who believes in traditional practices.

 

Putting that aside in a corner, Furihata's life is overall innocent and fluffy. Especially now that he's inlove with a certain basketball prodigy. He's more inspired pursuing his dream and studying for his exams. Akashi Seijuurou metting him may not be as significant as Furihata meeting the redhead himself.

 

It is the second day of dorm preparation, Suya-senpai walked out to buy themselves food for noontime snack when Furihata saw a ravishing creature passed right infront of him, or should we say right infront of the brunette's dorm window. The building they're staying at were 10 stories tall, the lower floors were for the commoners or for some fortunate beings who managed to won a scholarship in Furi's case while the higher ones were for the elites. And judging by the team forces formed by butlers and maids carrying bags and trolleys for him behind, they were headed for the top part of the dorm.

 

Many of the students even went out of the door to witness the way the unknown beauty stride with fine grace and authority or the way his normal navy blue polo shirt and cargo shorts didn't made any less elegant. He didn't spare an ordinary, geeky guy like Furihata even just a split second. But either way, Furihata ineluctably fallen, naively and stupidly inlove, for the first time at first sight.

 

Furihata tried hard to know the name of his first love, Akashi Seijuurou.

 

...

 

Furihata Kouki did everything he could. He entered the basketball club with only the sole reason of being greeted with the sight of his crush, leading the training regimen or analyzing everyone's skills for future purposes. Though the first string members were assigned at the special part of the courst, fourth string member Furihata Kouki was contented enough watching his beloved across the dividing net at the other side of the court.

 

He trained hard alright. And eventhough he started loving the sport itself and practiced more seriously to improve his own ability, it's still not enough. Although he managed being promoted up to the third string, he was still eons away from his goal, from Akashi's level, metaphorical or literal.

 

He studied hard too. Eventhough he hated interacting with people and he just wanted to stay in his own personal bubble, he tried his best to overcome his fright. He attended other clubs and he participated in school's affairs. But in the long run, he ended up looking like a trying-hard, good for nothing mediocre who's just thirsty for attention.

 

Yuki-chan visited him now and then. He and Suya-senpai became acquaintances and later on, friends. Eventhough Furihata is still coping up with the stress and pressure of being introduced into the real, cruel world, he's fine as long as they're here.

 

Yet as time passed he'd almost forgotten about his best friend. They can't meet up at their favourite cafe anymore because the brunette kept himself busy to improve his capabilities in order to be acknowledged.

 

His crush for a certain handsome genius never wavered, instead, it developed into something more.

 

Everytime Akashi Seijuurou paraded the hallways with his following sidekicks, Furihata always struggled to get infront of the squealing crowd to throw a wave at him. Akashi ignored him at first, but then one day, he waved back. He recognized Furihata Kouki amongst the crowd. The brunette's heart was filled with warmth and bliss beyond what is necessary.

 

Time passes like wind, and a second after, Furihata is already a senior high school student almost crawling in his desk to meet deadlines despite of sleepless nights. He's still head over heels for Akashi Seijuurou, but curse to the glory of cow's balls, he needs to finish this fucking essay more than anything else.

 

Suya-senpai had graduated a year ago and the dorm was all to Furihata now. There's no one to berate him about the times at night he spent mulling over the amazingness of Akashi-kun. No one is there to put a blanket on him whenever he was rendered asleep at his desk anymore. But more or less, life goes on.

 

...

 

A month before graduation, every fourth year student were just cooling off, taking last pictures and roaming around school for the last time after awhile. Furihata was invited in a casual party to be held just right at the large living room of the dorm building. Furihata was supposed to say no, but the shock of knowing that Akashi Seijuurou was also joining such commoners' event threw him off guard and said yes.

 

The occasion was held that night. Everyone was drinking generously. Some were sharing hugs and moments with each other for the last time. The room was transformed into a disco establishment. Neon lights blared strikingly and electric music boomed loudly. Everyone acts more like wild barbarians.

 

Furihata was sneaking in the kitchen to get some delicious, expensive wine donated by no other than Akashi Seijuurou who was... standing right infront of him, leaning on the long, wooden table with a glass of wine at hand.

 

"Hi." Came a smooth greeting.

 

"Oh fuu--" Furihata almost drop his own glass when he heard the sudden voice. Having drank a numerous amount of a mixture of cocktails and punch, the brunette is still stcuk in the phase of wondering if what he saw was just a hallucination or an illusion... Wait-- They're just the same, wait what?

 

The redhead approached him and landed one slender finger at the other's chapped lips.

 

"Ah, ah, ah~ You can't speak bad words like that. It's bad."

 

With hazy eyes, the nuthead determined that Akashi is like... a million times sexier up close. No wonder anyone couldn't keep their hands on themselves when they're near him and no wonder they found themselves at the nearest hospital if they did.

 

"Whaaaaa?! You actually are taller than meeee?! I thought we're 'same height, unfaaaaaair!"

 

Akashi just chuckled. It's like the angels performed a short trumpet song right before his ears. His footing wavered when he tried stepping forward, thankfully, Akashi was instantly right there to catch him.

 

"Hmmm. Seems like I can't leave you like this~ And you're not bad of a hook-up before I ride a plane tommorrow." Akashi seductively murmured, running his nails at the other's tanned cheek and clasping his hands at the oblivious nuthead's waist.

 

"Hook up?" Furihata inquired curling his index finger to form a hook-like structure with it, unaware that Akashi was picking his glasses from his nose. "Like this? And... and wha'about the plane--" He's forcefully cut off by a pair of soft, hungry lips devouring his own. Of fucking fudge. "For a first timer, you're not that bad as expected." Furihata felt himself being lifted subconsciously, he glance at Akashi as he finished drinking his own glass.

 

The brunette may have drank 10 to 12 glasses of alcohol combination for the night but judging from the multitudinous bottomless empty wine bottles at the table, he's pretty sure that Akashi is already out of his wits, he may not remember that this ever happened for Pete's sake.

 

"Don't look at me like that, Kouki. You like me right? You want my utmost attention right? This is your chance, I'm yours."

 

The second Furihata heard the voice utter his name, he's finished.

 

With cloudy vision, he directed the one lifting him to his own room. Since he's the only one living there now, he might as well make this night a very wonderful one. As darkness gradually engulfed him, all he could feel was a pair of sinful hands touching his private places. Furihata didn't complain. He just couldn't.

 

Memories of a pair of plum lips haunt his dreams.

 

...

 

By morning, Kouki had woken up from an empty bed, in his own dorm room. He knew what happened that night. But he remained quiet about the whole ordeal, determined to provide Akashi enough space for this sudden settlement.

 

Days passed slowly and to Furihata's despair, he found out that Akashi and his family had migrated the day after that night. It's too late for everything. He felt betrayed, left and taken for granted. Why did he tried so hard for a guy who took him as just some ordinary hook-up anyway? Who is he compared to Akashi anyway?

 

He's so focused about him that he had forgotten about he's own life. He was unaware of the spreading news about the type B males and their ability to reproduce with their own constructed wombs. That's why, at the middle of the night, Furihata trekked through the Kaijou College University's dorm infront of his childhood friend Kasamatsu Yukio.

 

He disregarded everything. All for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to drop kudos and comments, okay? It's greatly appreciated... XDDD


	9. The Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kasamatsu never has to think twice that he is, in fact, by all means, in trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, minna-san! It's been like... centuries since I've updated this but... teehee!
> 
> I'm very sorry minna-san! I've been very busy to squeeze enough time to write this... muuuuu~
> 
> But the good news here is, I'm going to update my other stories too!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Behold Furihata Kouki, the most ordinary father of the most angelic son, slack-jawed and gaping at the (even more handso--) face of Akashi Seijuurou, who now maybe the owner of one of the biggest and greatest conglomerate overseas. The brunette clutched his confused redheaded son on a strong hold, all the while maintaining a staring contest with the other redhead sitting on the consultant seat and having a blue-haired child sitting on his lap too.

 

Furihata missed how the other's eyes glinted subtly at the utter coincidence of their sudden reunion. Seijuurou did a once over at the ex-geek he formerly held that drunken, mindless night during the last days of his departure.

 

Yet Furihata forced himself not to show any kind of weakness, he didn't waver and instead, he held his head high. This is the time to show off the shield he'd been thoroughly building-- after Seijuurou's sudden disappearance-- with only the remaining broken pieces of his heart.

 

His wound is not yet fully healed, but he won't let his scars show. Over his glorious, dead body..

 

"Good morning, Furihata-san. It's nice to see you again. It's been a little unfortunate that we have to meet like this, after all those years."

 

Akashi, the ever so proper and know-it-all bastard obviously knew what to do in every kind of situation, including this. His gaze is steady and even, staring back at Furihata with deep, ruby eyes that came too enigmatic, hiding everything. Maybe it was the reason why he fell for him way back, and maybe it was the same reason why he met his demise.

 

"G-Good morning, Akashi-san. It's... It's nice to meet you too." The brunette tried his best to pull it off as smooth as possible, hiding any unecessary emotion that might lead him into another trouble yet again.

 

"Um... S-Sumimasen, everyone. It seems that both parties are already here, maybe we could discuss the matter about our sons, shall we? Pl-Please take a seat, Furihata-san." With a feint cough, Sakurai, the class' adviser, broke the awkward silence to finally settle the real thing. Furihata took the other consultant seat opposite of the redhead.

 

"So, Tai-chan here, " Furihata started, gesturing to his son, "Appeared to be beaten and bruised by someone just when I arrived awhile ago--"

 

"You seemed to be exagerating everything Furihata-san," The other smoothly interjected, "In fact, your 'Tai-chan' was the one who approached Daiki first--"

 

"Please don't interrupt me, Akashi-san," The brownhead cut off, as a form of counter attack, "As you said years ago, it's RUDE imposing on people when they're not yet finished talking," He continued, eyes ablaze. "I am. Not. Exagerating. Mister. Akashi. San. My son here--"

 

"Your son? Since when did you have one?" With eyebrows slightly furrowed, Akashi replied with a little mix of disbelief and hinted annoyance. Furihata failed to notice the other's sudden, subtle display of disagreement.

 

"Since when I want to!" The brunette retorted back, "And you have your own son, too." He muttered begrudgingly.

 

"No. He's my nephew." The reply came shortly. It came a little sudden and to Furihata, it seemed that Akashi is implying that he is still single and ready to mingle.

 

"It's not that it's our business picking on each other's personal lives aren't we?" The young father pointed out, his redheaded son dozing off quietly against his chest. "But anyway, my SON is having this giant red bruise in his forhead and he's crying heart-wrenchingly Akashi-san. Just because of your dear spoiled, little nephew--"

 

"You're getting off the line, Furihata-san. My nephew is not some rotten brat from petty, well-off family. Our household is not like that. We may be wealthy, but I assure you that everyone of us were raised with the finest manners and ettiquette."

 

"Are you sure with that, Akashi-san?"

 

"What are you trying to say, Furihata-san?"

 

"N-Nothing! Wai-- Oooooh? Did I struck some string, Akashi-saaaaaan? I'm soooooo soooooorry." Furihata snapped back, knowing full well that this is not a parent-to-parent consultation anymore. His heart jumped in triumph as he briefly noticed the thoroughly concealed irritation of the other man. At least the years they spent together awhile ago have its uses somehow. Those years taught him a little at keeping track of emotions at Akashi's cold-as-fuck poker face.

 

"E-Excuse me, everyone. I think I've heard enough from you two to form a judgement to settle this matter--" The teacher, Sakurai, nervously said, aware that the situation was in dire need for some form of interjection. Apparently both parties were stubborn enough to give up.

 

"So you're bringing up the past to harvest some sort of reason to throw at me? Seriously Furihata-san, I didn't take you to be this petty."

 

Bastard. Oh he really is. Furihata wants nothing more than to shove his fist on the (handsome) shrimp's face.

 

"I beg your pardon, Akashi-san? But I think I am not the one here who acted like some sort of coward who lacked the balls to confront the problem before him."

 

"Minna-san, sumimasen! Please calm down--"

 

"I'm sorry, but it seems that I can't follow up on what you're saying, Furihata-san. As you know, I am born to create no flaw. Therefore, as a man prided with such a highly prestigious name, it is a given fact that I am always obliged to face conundrums head on with unwavering dignity."

 

"Oh yeah? Sorry your face--"

 

"Minna-san!!!" Slam.

 

The medium-sized, kindergarten office was enveloped once again with silence.

 

And here was Furihata, once again succumbing to his own emotions that he forgot to act calculatively and decently.

 

"I... I'm sorry for causing such commotion, Sakurai-sensei. As a responsible parent, I am ashamed to demonstrate such crude attitude infront of the kids. I beg your forgiveness. And for you, Akashi-san, I don't know what really happened here but I know that my son did nothing wrong but,"

 

The brunette repositioned his sleeping son so that the child was carried in a reversed piggyback, head leaning against his father's shoulder. "For your own ego and contentment, I would like to apologize for causing trouble and for bothering you and your precious hectic schedule. I shall be going now."

 

...

 

"Yuki-chan... You can't believe what happened awhile ago..."

 

"I could say the same as well, Furi... I have something earth-shattering to tell you too..."

 

It was Furihata who went to the raven's house this time, carrying a sound asleep Tai-chan. The gate was opened, and when he's about to reach the door (there's no need to knock anyway), Kasamatsu opened it. He looks like a disaster.

 

A long, deep sigh of reflection.

 

"I was about to go at your house instead, Furi. But since you're here already..."

 

Without much further ado, Furihata walked passed the doorway and strided towards the sofa, throwing his shoes unceremoniously to cow's poop where.

 

"Yuki, you look like you've been raped."

 

"Yeah." The older said, averting his eyes on the other direction and focused his blood circulation on his body and not on his face. "K-Kind of."

 

"K-Kind of." Furihata repeated staring back at him, awestruck. "KIND OF?!" The brunette repeated again, this time a little louder and a little incredulous. "S-Someone sexually harassed you?! Where did he touched you-- here?! Here?! --oh fuckin' don't tell me-- HERE?! Oh my goodness-- HERE?!"

 

Kasamatsu released an exhausted sigh as he swatted the hands of Furihata Kouki, Taiga almost bouncing on his lap due to his violent actions.

 

"Will you stop fumbling me?! He...He didn't touch anything..." Kasamatsu mumbled, almost shyly, wondering why is he acting shy the first place.

 

"Then... Then w... where?"

 

"He... he kissed..." Furihata's mouth looks like a fly could make a living there anytime as he listened. "The guy... kissed me. He stole my first kiss."

 

A terrifying silence enveloped them. Kasamatsu can't see Furihata's expression hidden through his bangs. The raven could feel his spine tingling. Afterall, Furihata could make the most impossible of thing.

 

"That's it Yuki-chan. We're going."

 

"What the fuck are you talking about, dumbass?"

 

Furihata lifted his snoring son up and headed towards the door. "We're going to file a case against that bastard. Rape and sexual harassment."

 

"You're not serious are you?" Kasamatsu uttered incredulously. But since Furihata showed no signs of stopping, he became alarmed. "You dimwit, I said come back here!!!"

 

...

 

It takes almost an hour and a half of running around the house, yelling, breaking some things here and there and threatening each others with household things (vases, table wares likd spoon and fork and etc. Etc.) for Furihata to finally calm down.

 

Seven o'clock in the evening. Kasamatsu lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, determined to take a certain blonde out of his mind.

 

And yet he can't help his thoughts from wandering wildly...

 

FLASHBACK...

 

Kasamatsu almost hyperventilated, due to too much shock maybe. Or due to the god-like make out skills of the man in front of him. A just as god-like blonde man, tall and very handsome, an epitome of every girl's wet day dreams.

 

He was pushed back in the wall. He felt himself hoisted, giving the other man enough access to ravish him even more.

 

"Ba-Basta--" He managed to squeak in between passionate kisses.

 

"Shhh..." The stranger whispered in their lips, grabbing his butt and squeezing it like he'd never squeezed a butt all his life. The poor raven is barely holding himself not to faint on the spot and worsen the remains of his dignity.

 

"We got to be quiet, stranger-san~ If anyone hears you, you might lose your chance of actually getting a piece of me. I know this much that you're already heads over heels for my beauty but--"

 

Utter shit. Cow's poop.

 

He's the one who materialized in front of Kasamatsu out of nowhere to sexually molest him. And he dared claim that Kasamatsu. Likes. Him. Anyway?! It is enough to make the raven incensed as he forcefully pulled himself from the blonde.

 

"The fuck you're talking about? I don't even know you!" Kasamatsu yelled, wiping his lips more vigorously that what is necessary, erasing any evidence of their sudden intercourse.

 

The other looked like a nuclear bomb dropped in front of him. "Y-You didn't k-know me?" All hopes was washed from his face. "After all this time... With your moans and your extremely cute, blushing face, you didn't know me?!"

 

"Why should I know you? In the first place? You're the president of Japan or some kind of blue blood or what?"

 

"P-President of Japan..." Is all the other could only muster as he gazed through the raven's eyes, orbs blank as fuck. "B-But still," He tried once again, voice sweet and molting. "Don't you ever found me handsome at all? Stranger-san?" He finished, grasping the waist of Kasamatsu and looking at him with teary eyes.

 

Kasamatsu could feel his heart exploding, but he stand firm.

 

"Huh? Fucking hell-- AAAHHH! Why do you kissed me again you bastard-- FUCK!!! AHHHH!!! Stop it! Stop it!"

 

"Stranger-san seemed to be saying bad words too often. Bad words are bad~ But guess what? I finally found a way to shut him up--"

 

This time, Kasamatsu did the bravest thing he'd done ever. He puched him. On the face. On the smooth, pretty, perfect face. The older convinced himself that what he did is just right as he watched the other almost cried in pain.

 

And ran.

 

END FLASHBACK...

 

Kasamatsu heaved a sigh as he recalled the past events. Surely, the guy is just some random, young, boastful intern in the company right?

 

He didn't get to enter the office that time and he went back home instead. Much to his boss' chagrin. He must be there to welcome the star model that they will be working with and he must consider lucky since the welcoming is delayed for tommorrow.

 

Because the model is not feeling well. This facticity never settled in his stomach that well though.

 

...

 

"Yuki? You're leaving already? But it's still--" Furihata questioned, pouring milk to his coffee while wearing that dumb, frilly apron. He insisted his friend to have the breakfast with them instead.

 

Since his house was just blocks away and the brunette possesses eloquency when it came to persuading the raven, he finally said yes. And now here he is, sitting infront of the round, baby blue colored table, infront of Taiga, cheeks puffed and chewing on something hopefully edible.

 

"Early, I know. But I'm going to be there at least half an hour early before the celebration starts to help with the preparations and stuff." He said, multi-tasking from fixing his tie, arranging his bag and drinking coffee at the same time.

 

"C'mon Yuki." Furihata said, faint understanding smile etched on his face. "I'll fix your bag, go eat breakfast. It's not healthy to miss a morning meal."

 

Kasamatsu could never be any more thankful for having such a best friend. He wonders how such a bastard Taiga's father is for leaving such a fine man.

 

...

 

Miyaji Koushi, his boss, arched his brows almost higher than his hairline as he watched the approaching raven, arriving earlier than expected.

 

Kasamatsu helped readying the drinks. He aided the girls in charged of designing the office by lifting heavier things for them. As time stretches by, he could feel himself becoming wary for no reason.

 

And now, they lined up infront of the door, determined to give their new officemate a warm welcome.

 

Kasamatsu grew even more anxious as he kept overhearing gossips from his female workmates while they waited.

 

"I heard from someone that this guy is blonde and his eyes were like molten honey~"

 

"They said that the man is really tall and really handsome!"

 

"I bet he's a very good kisser."

 

As their descriptions grew more and more alike to the features of man he'd just encountered yesterday, Kasamatsu's stomach drops, inches by inches. But there's no way. There's no fucking way--

 

"Waaaaah!!! Thank you sooooo much, minna-san~ I didn't thought you would go such extent just give me a very warm welcome ssu!"

 

Kasamatsu could feel his hairs standing, could feel his heart stop, could feel every ounce of blood in his body ran cold.

 

Molten honey eyes stared back at him, a predatory grin creeping on the other's face before it was suddenly wiped out, replaced by a happy, fake smile.

 

Kasamatsu never has to think twice that he is, in fact, by all means, in trouble.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments... something that give me life and purpose...
> 
>  
> 
> Don't hesitate, ma'fwend, drop one.


	10. Close Proximity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was rendered speechless in a second. His gut weighs heavier. His feet were rooted on the ground. His body was petrified.
> 
>  
> 
> Why hadn't he noticed that kid earlier?
> 
>  
> 
> This can never be (not in the next millennia) happening right now. He's not ready for this. He can't believe it.
> 
>  
> 
> "D-Daiki..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo minna-saaaaaaan!  
> Your overwhelming support for this story still surprised me!  
> Thank you sooooo much!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Kasamatsu made himself as small as possible during the whole party. He was situated near the counter where the drinks were served and he never leave there ever since.

 

He was at his third glass of cocktail when some dimwit snatched his i.d, the lanyard almost choking his neck by doing so.

 

"Oooohhh~ So it's Kasamatsu Yukio, eh?"

 

Oh shit.

 

That voice is very, very familiar.

 

Kasamatsu has to run. Like, right now. He went to this company to help and support his family as well as his struggling bestfriend especially during the times of his crisis. But he didn't signed up for this: to be molested and groped by some (overly handsome, attractively lean, but that's not important) pervert.

 

Okay. Okay, he's going to calm down first. He NEEDS to calm down first. He needs to gather his bearings as well as his self control to avoid himself punching the guy again and totally wrecking that pretty face he maintained for almost years.

 

"So what if I am Kasamatsu? You have a name too, don't you?"

 

He snapped, pulling back his i.d. a little too rudely. And since he can't stare him down with eyes straight forward (he can't stare at his collarbones), the raven looked up.

 

"Oh? Is that the way you flirt? Well, I am Kise Ryouta! And since I assume that you're still yet to know me, I am an international model by the way."

 

Kise tucked some stray strands on his ear and casually took a drink from th counter behind Kasamatsu, leaning almost a foot away from the older. Kasamatsu, on the other side, has forgotten to breathe in a second.

 

"Don't interrupt my private space! You don't have the right to come that close to me--"

 

Kise continued what he's saying, efficiently cutting Kasamatsu off.

 

"--I've been in this business when I am seven, two of my brothers were actually the CEO of this company and lots of other corporations were actually offering me millions. If Kurokocchi didn't asked oh so nicely for me to do this-- Ouch! Aww-- Ouch!"

 

Kasamatsu put his foot down right after kicking the jerk, "I only asked for your name! I didn't asked you to be this arrogant!"

 

Kise's eyes glimmered dangerously, "Oh? How brave of you to scold someone of high importance in this business? How about I terminate my contract right now?"

 

Kasamatsu sighed harshly, "We could carry off publishing the magazine without your pretty face plastered infront of it just fine. Do you think we couldn't pull this off without you? Me and my workmates have been on this job for years too so don't underestimate us!"

 

It's actually a good thing that everyone is so busy and so noisy socializing to hear their heated argument.

 

"Well, what a feisty wolf you are, Kasamatsu-san!" Kise giggled though his eyes depict no mirth, "Maybe I should tell your boss about this?" The blonde smirked sinisterly.

 

The raven almost growled, "Go on and prove yourself that you're a coward even more."

 

Kasamatsu walked out right after.

 

Kise stared blankly at the retreating man (with amazing butt but let's disregard that first). Something primal inside of him, burried underneath the depths of his control and various masks, clawed the insides of his brain, screaming and yelling and going berserk.

 

...

 

Furihata is on his way towards the preschool. Earlier that day, the professor announced that she will not be attending her classes because of an urgent meeting. And since it's the only period Furihata had on his class schedule in this particular day, he decided to visit his son.

 

The memories of his recent encounter of a particular, S-rated asshole seared into his brain like hot, burning coal bringing deep burried things to life once again. Would Akashi be there like the last time? Because he didn't want to see his face once again.

 

He didn't want him openly flaunting his perfection and glory right infront of him. He's completely over him. He might be drop dead handsome and devilishly clever in any way, but Furihata knows what kind of monster hides in that facade full of lies and falacy.

 

He'd been fed up of waiting. He'll never expect anything from him ever again. Furihata rubbed his eyes harshly before any real tear could drop, and continued walking. 

 

The pain is still there though, fresh and unhealed no matter how much time had passed already.

 

He was stuck mourning in his sentiments when he noticed a familiar figure.

 

He didn't expected to meet a bouncing, cheery Takao who was on his way at the same school as well. Unlike his casual, lazy attire of a simple hoodie and faded jeans or cargo shorts, he was wearing semi-formal clothes right now.

 

Takao looks neat and professional while wearing a navy, blue polo and dark slacks. But wait...

 

"Takao? Why the hell are you wearing sneakers? Your get-up looks almost perfect and less pitiful if not for that crappy shoes of yours!"

 

Day by day, as their amity deepen, Furihata grew more comfortable and relaxed with Takao. He'd also found out about his witty, jackass side. That's why, fooling around with him wasn't an issue anymore.

 

That man's face must be made of steel, he was hardly deterred by anything.

 

"For Pete's sake, Furihata! Aw man, are you living under a rock or something?" Takao said quite sassily, "This is the fashion trend of the present generation, dude!"

 

"If your fashion statement is of a caveman's that is." Furihata mumbled.

 

But no one had ever escaped Takao's sharp ears (though it's not any sharper than his eyes). The raven feigned a stunned gasped.

 

"Oh god, you do mention that you have a friend who works at the fashion company, don't you?"

 

Furihata raised a brow.

 

"So?"

 

"How come he didn't criticized your wardrobe preferences?"

 

"Excuse me? That guy is even more reserved than I am! If you just know!"

 

Both of them bantered all the way to there destination. The conversation flows smoothly like water and Takao certainly have this kind of ability that keeps people enthralled and hooked with the way he words his thoughts.

 

That's why, with their personal experiences as the primary foundation that anchored their newfound friendship, Furihata had managed to overcome his introvert attitude and reach out with his new friend.

 

If things went with ease and if there'll be no wars brewing in the very future, someday, he might introduce Takao to his bestfriend, Kasamatsu. IF things went with ease, that is.

 

"Oh, I think we have to part ways from here. I still need to pass this envelop to notify my internship at the principal's office. Sooo, yeah... see you later?"

 

"Sure! Make sure you didn't run yourself on a pole or something!"

 

"I won't! But maybe that warning is supposed to be directed to you!"

 

"Hey! I'm not that clumsy, wait-- on the second thought, oh fuck--"

 

The raven laughed at the distance as he approached the stairs opposite from Furihata, the brunette who tripped himself and fell butt-first on the ground.

 

"Okay! You sure are not!"

 

...

 

"MynameisDaikiandmyunclesaysIhavetosaysorry."

 

A tanned kid approached a redheaded one with a large basket of sandwiches; the basket is almost twice his size, covering the half of his face that he have to look up and peek above said object.

 

Taiga, the kid with the red hair, looked up from his drawing book and diverted his gaze to the other toddler. He stood up from his mini-pink chair, pat his pants carefully and put his favorite (red, of course, surprise suprise) crayon delicately atop his desk.

 

"I-I'm sorry but I didn't hear what you said?" He uttered, eyeing Daiki with wide orbs curiously.

 

The bluenette averted his eyes at the other direction while he shoved his sorry gift a little roughly to Taiga, who was clearly having a hard time maintaining his balance.

 

"Pfft! I said I'm sorry! What are you?! Deaf?! Bleeeee!" After making hideous faces, Daiki took off running.

 

He didn't hear when the other softly smiled and muttered, "Thank you."

 

Furihata, on the other side, looked completely smitten. Daiki is, in fact, not that bad. It seemed that hadn't inherited the mindfucker ability of his uncle or of his clan in general.

 

But maybe not yet.

 

What's more important now is that everything is over and the offender have asked for forgiveness already. The brunette sat quietly at the reserved seat right next to the door while he observed his son's eyes twinkle with delight upon opening his present. 

 

While the rest of the class were quite busy attending their own necessities (biting each other, rolling on the floor, pooping anywhere), Sakurai-sensei busied himself preparing the next learning material for the new lesson.

 

Furihata waited patiently until his little toddler took notice of him. Taiga perked up happily as he tottered towards his father.

 

"Papa, look! Daiki gave me a present! He's the first one who gave me this present!"

 

"Awwweee~ How sweet of him! Then what did you say?"

 

Taiga rests his hand under his chin, as if contemplating, "Hmmm... I said thank you!"

 

"Well, that's good--"

 

"Hey, dude! Furi, is that you?!"

 

Takao sported a shocked expression when he saw his friend upon nearing the doorway.

 

"Takao?"

 

Sakurai-sensei, who was previously arranging the coloring books, perked up at the citation of a particular name. He hurriedly ambled towards the door while occasionally bumping some books and apologizing to them.

 

"Ah! Takao-san, is that you? I've been emailed by the higher ups of your internship! Please come inside!" The teacher addressed a little breathlessly.

 

"Oh! You're Sakurai-sensei, right?" Takao said softly, way different from his informal (and sometimes barbaric and alienlike) way of speaking, all polite and courteous. Furihata feels like having a culture shock.

 

After politely asking the form Takao was holding (where did it came from--), Sakurai disappeared into his office once again. Meanwhile, both of them continued their banter.

 

"Excuse me, but why of all classes in this one big ass school, it has to be my child's?! We've been glued in the hip together at the uni, don't tell me I have to see you here too?!"

 

"I can't control fate, can I?!" Takao exclaimed incredulously. Talking to Furihata could make you as ridiculous as him sometimes.

 

"Takao-kun?" Sakurai-sensei meekly called as his head popped outside his joint office.

 

"Sensei is already calling me, gotta talk you later, okay?" After patting his friend's shoulder, Takao dismissed Furihata softly and went to the office, acting like an obedient substitute teacher wannabe yet again.

 

The nuthead was about to take a seat when his son approached him again.

 

"Mommy, who is he?" Taiga interrupted, poking one fat index finger to his father. Furihata had almost forgotten the tiny person beside him.

 

"He's mommy's friend, Tai-chan! Mama had met him at school, you see!"

 

Taiga's eyes lit up with delight.

 

"Really?! He looks cool! His hair is cool and his clothes were cool!"

 

Furihata almost choked himself. Takao? Cool? What's awesome about insane clothings and hell inspired outfits anyway?

 

"Ahhh~ His name is Takao-kun! He went to the same school but we have different classes!"

 

"Is he your best friend?"

 

"Yeah... uhh... kind of--"

 

"But how about Yuki? Have you changed best friends already?"

 

"No, no, no! It's not like that, sweetheart! It's... it's just... he is my new friend okay? But Mama's bestest of friends will always be Yuki-chan!"

 

Taiga appeared to be digesting information as gingerly as he could. Furihata watched him without a word, crouching. Not a moment after, Takao went out from the smaller joint room. Upon noticing the cute, redhead near his friend, he cooed:

 

"Ooooohhh~~ Is that your son you've been mentioning to me at almost every conversation we have?! Oh my god, Furi, for the first time you're not exaggerating! He's such an angel! Holy fu--"

 

"Shhhh!!! You idiot! You're with kids, be aware of your language!"

 

Furihata hissed, scolding the other. Takao only gasped and lipmouthed: "Oh, sorry!"

 

"Mama! It's your cool friend, right!"

 

"Oh goodness honey, you think I'm actually cool?" Takao uttered fondly, clutching his heart as if this very moment is making his heart close to exploding. Furihata could only roll his eyes.

 

Taiga nodded his head enthusiastically, his hair bouncing while doing so. "Hmm-hmm! You act soooooo cool and you wear super coooool stuff!!!"

 

While Taiga babbled on and on about how cool Furihata's new friend is, Takao sneaked a glance and gave him a look that says "See?".

 

"Uhmmm... ano... Sumimasen! I'm sorry for intruding!" The timid teacher chimed behind, "Takao-kun, I think everything is set already? I'll give you a minute to prepare before you present yourself to them, okay?"

 

Takao paused for a moment before courteously replying, "Okay, sir!"

 

"Wow, someone's being goody-goody..." Furihata teased while Takao playfully glared at him.

 

"Takao-kun", Taiga chipped, saying the word slowly as if testing it with his tongue. "Why is Sakurai-sensei talking to you?"

 

"Oh! I'm going to be your second teacher, honey!" The raven giggled, kneeling on one knee to face the kid straightforward.

 

"Woaahh! That would be awesome! Having a cool teacher is sooooo cooooool!"

 

...

 

"Good morning, everyone!"

 

Sakurai-sensei chirped. His big, wide smile made most of the students feel lighter and happier. Some of them were still outside, even Daiki is still playing 'tag' with his friends. But Sakurai patiently waited for all the students to gather inside.

 

"Today, I'm going to introduce you to a substitute teacher--"

 

"Sir! I have a question!"

 

"Hmm... what is it, Nijimura-kun?"

 

The serious looking kid stared the teacher long before he asked his question.

 

"What is a subtutyu teacher?"

 

"Substu-- oh! It means Takao Kazunari-kun will be my assistant for awhile! He'll help me take care of you all, fix your books and arrange your chairs!"

 

"Hello, little fellas! I am Takao Kazunari and I came from Tokyo University," Takao might be easy going sometimes but this job means a lot to him. He loves kids and getting along with them. You can't blame him if he feel a little anxious.

 

"I came here to have fun with you all," He exclaimed happily, scanning the whole room once again; the poppy pink chairs, the snall library at the other side, the play time corner and a very familiar kid, "I hope you enjoyed my stay--"

 

He was cut off when he realized the child sitting at the far end of the room. Blue eyes, midnight blue hair, tanned skin...

 

A memory flashed before him.

 

He was rendered speechless in a second. His gut weighs heavier. His feet were rooted on the ground. His body was petrified.

 

Why hadn't he noticed that kid earlier?

 

This can never be (not in the next millennia) happening right now. He's not ready for this. He can't believe it.

 

"D-Daiki..."

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to drop comments and kudos, okay? I loooooove reading what's in your mind!


	11. Potential Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleasepleaseplease, let it be him,' Takao cried inside his head, childishly crossing his fingers at his back, 'let it be him, letitbeletitbe, pleaseplease I'm begging--'
> 
>  
> 
> When he thought that the universe had been giving him a favor, his judgement was swayed as he felt how it turned against him and slowed the Earth's rotation. Making the next 30 seconds Takao's longest 30 seconds.
> 
>  
> 
> "Shintarou Daiki..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehem... Hi? Uhmm... please read this if you have time? Pretty please?

Every second seemed to be sacred and the world is kind enough to stop the time and let Takao sink everything in his brain slowly. It's been years, he thought.

 

Years since his husband hadn't shown his grumpy, tsundere ass infront of the doorstep of their moderately sized apartment complex. Years since a barely two year old Daiki was ripped off from his arms by terrifying black suited men months after.

 

He might be looking at a different child. Sure there are lots of naturally tanned children with midnight blue hair and dark eyes. He may slap himself internally for being idiot enough to miss reading the names of the students written on the records shoved in his face.

 

But he knew. He just knew.

 

It took him a matter of time fixing his confident facade pathetically as Sakurai-sensei discussed the curriculum and the subjects to be taken in this semester. He's gotten so close at calming his pulse when his heart started beating erratically yet again, unfortunately.

 

"Now, Takao-san... this is Kiruma Hiro, the girl in pigtails is Harumi Kira, the silent one there is Nijimura Shuzou and that boy in blue hair is..."

 

Like some kind of nervous mannerism, Takao tapped his feet repeatedly as he waited in anguish for the next name to come out. The brownhead teacher though, remained oblivious from his sufferings.

 

'Pleasepleaseplease, let it be him,' Takao cried inside his head, childishly crossing his fingers at his back, 'let it be him, letitbeletitbe, pleaseplease I'm begging--'

 

When he thought that the universe had been giving him a favor, his judgement was swayed as he felt how it turned against him and slowed the Earth's rotation. Making the next 30 seconds Takao's longest 30 seconds.

 

"Midorima Daiki..."

 

...

 

Furihata watched silently at the corner of the room as Takao made his charms useful and have the children like him already. In fact, he's actually curious why his friend always cling to him when both of them have the chance to meet at the campus. Despite his bubbly personality, he didn't he really have much friends to hang out with beside Furihata. And that's what keeps on bugging the nuthead's mind in a while. Perhaps if they gotten even closer, he could ask him about it.

 

The kids laugh at what seems like a joke cracked by their favorite Takao-sensei. Everyone was having a good time and Takao clearly loves the job as much as we was best in it. The teacher role actually suited him, Furihata thought idly. At the first glance he couldn't quite settle it in his mind - Takao looks so easygoing and casual and he looks like someone who attracts trouble singlehandedly - but now he knew.

 

Even Taiga, his child, a shy, quiet one at first, participated with enthusiasm. Sakurai-sensei stand at the sidelines, observing the interaction and jotting notes about Takao's performance, a small smile painting his usually anxious features. Takao's way of teaching is peculiar but otherwise effective. He's not acting like some textbook teacher who discuss lessons in sweet, syrupy voice and treat his students like babies. Instead, he makes everything interesting by using absorbing examples that every child could understand.

 

...

 

Classes ended with Takao concluding the discussion by making the students draw something related to the lesson. Every one of them bounded towards the intern and presented their work proudly. Daiki, Furihata observed - he doesn't seem to be bad kid, it's just that both of them made a bad impression with each other and his asshole of an uncle doesn't help the situation either - was even more attentive and active.

 

It looks like the bluenette and his son were quite close now, given that redhead approached him specifically to compare his own drawing (with red as the dominant color) to his (with blue as the dominant one).

 

"Okay class!" Takao exclaimed cheerfully, "Your artworks were amazing and wonderful! Please keep it inside your bag, okay? And don't forget to answer your assignments~" He sang.

 

"Okay, sensei!" The class beamed. 

 

Sakurai-sensei then took over. Takao trudged where Furihata was seated while the children where mooted by the brown haired teacher about the new topic they'll be learning the next day. Furihata is radiating with happiness as he gave his friend a mock round of applause, "Congratulations for your first day, 'sensei'," He said jokingly, though his tone was felicitous.

 

"Aww, man," Takao groaned at the teasing, scratching his neck and blushing slightly in embarassment, "Don't shame me infront of my students, you idiot!" He hissed lightly, his smile insuperable. Furihata paused for a moment, deep in thought, before his face brighten even more, "Hey, how about you drop off at our house for awhile? Perhaps I could make you something and hmm..." His statement was lulled in a brief momwnt before he continued with very wild, childish smile, "Ah! We could also stop by a store to buy some beer! We will celebrate your first day as a teacher!"

 

"And I'm not even a full-time teacher yet," Takao mumbled, diverting his eyes at another direction, "Just what kind of polluted air have you accidentally inhaled that you ever thought of drinking and moreover having a stranger stay at your own home?" He questioned suspiciously, flicking the other on his forehead.

 

"Ow, that hurts!" Furihata howled, clutching the aching part of his head, "First of all, you are not a stranger, you are a friend. And second," He stopped temporarily to think, second? What's the second-- "What's the matter of having some alcohol? It's actually reasonable and we're not minors anymore! Ha! Besides, I am not a lightweight, if that's what is worrying you," He finished cockily.

 

Furihata only drunked twice during his entire, adventurous life. The first one was amidst the third day after moving in the dorm, when every boxes and bags were already unpacked and every of his possessions were already arranged and organized neatly. The board was all to himself that time, since his roommate (a senpai with dark bangs and dazzling, white smile, to whom Furihata might develop a crush with sometime ago if a certain redhead with godlike beauty just didn't exist) was out for the night to stay at somebody's home.

 

He invited Yuki-chan. And although the other expressed great disagreement to this notion by the pain of his kicks, he had no choice but to concur with the younger's wishes. Furihata's wide, innocent puppy eyes could do wonders. Besides, what else would Kasamatsu lose beyond being battered by the wails and whines from the brunette himself? Kasamatsu came into a belated realization and overwhelming regret as he dragged a thoroughly wasted and still resisting Furihata Kouki back to bed at twelve midnight. The brownhead just couldn't shut up spouting nonsense and incoherent sentences about a certain person. Akashi Seijuurou.

 

The second time was during the graduation party held at a particular hotel which was sponsored by some big time corporation. The drinks were so classy and sophisticated that Furihata can't even bring himself to touch the exquisitely designed, delicately looking glassware. After some time of gathering enough courage, he picked one champaine with ample meticulosity and drank the liquid in one gulp. Little did he know that the beverage was utterly strong and all it took him to lose his mind's consciousness entirely. The next thing that happened was quite a history and let's just say it's better for it to be burried instead.

 

But one thing is sure. He is not a lightweight. Probably. Maybe.

 

A terrified shrill interrupted their conversation. Their attention swerved to the direction where the noise came from. Apparently, it was Sakurai-sensei. He looked like he was about to faint and his record notebook was held tightly on his chest, enough to turn his knuckles white. Furihata failed to notice that the class was actually dismissed until his son came bouncing to him. Some of the students were already outside and the remaining kids halted their movements to stare at the sensei's surprised outburst.

 

At first, he didn't notice him and it looks like Sakurai-sensei had been talking nervously to himself. But as he focused his gaze with great concentration, he could make out a mop of sky blue hair. With further immersion, he is very surprised when a pale, young man with wide, blank eyes passed his version. Floored and slightly terrified by his recent discovery, he involutarily yelped.

 

"Is there something wrong?" Takao inquired, a little concern about Furihata's behaviour, somehow expecting the worst like his friend exploding or breaking into rampage or something, "You look like you've seen a ghost," He added, laughing lightly. This seemed to make the brunette's expression worse for his face blanched even more, his trembling intensified and his lips began quivering. Takao idly wondered if he should carry him immediately to a hospital or give him a CPR, just in case the nuthead had forgotten to breathe and the air inside his lungs were running out.

 

"Furi? Do you want me to admit you to the clinic--"

 

"Ghost!" Furihata blurted, his voice trailing into a wavering whisper, "Don't you see a pale man with pale hair right beside Sakurai-sensei?"

 

"Huh?" Takao spluttered, confused, "Yeah? So what?" Furihata looked at him disbelievingly. Taiga glanced back at his father, head cocked at one side, clearly confused as well, "Didn't he just appear before your eyes like poof? Like he's not there first until you focused your gaze on him entirely?"

 

"What are you talking about?" Takao chuckled, shaking his head, "He's been already there when we are talking! I saw him approaching the door when Sakurai-sensei took over." Furihata looked even more disoriented. "You know what Furi, you must be hungry already. That's why you kept on seeing things. Come on! Taiga-chan must be hungry too!" The raven said, dragging his friend and the redhead child outside, mindful of the lingering gaze behind their backs.

 

...

 

"Takao? There's this weird look on your face when you look at Daiki, you know, the blue haired child?"

 

Takao, who has been arranging the plates and tablewares, stilled momentarily, a glass in his had was held mid-air, "Well, he looked like someone I knew," he went for the casual way to be safe.

 

They were at Furihata's kitchen. The brownhead was the one cooking, his flowery apron fitting him loosely. Fortunately, he went to buy groceries a week ago and there's still enough ingredients in the inventory to make a menu or two. Taiga was dutifully answering his assignments at the joint living room. He and his father made a deal that if he finished doing his homeworks, he could talk and play with Takao-sensei.

 

"Hmm..." Furihata hummed, stirring at the pot of vegetables and meat, the delicious aroma of his cooking sift through the air, "It's just that, you're actually very surprised."

 

"Ahh," Takao gave a noise of understanding, throat beginning to get parched, "He just looks really like someone and I'm just very shocked about it," he reasoned, hands playing the edge of the table cloth.

 

"Okay," Furihata replied, "But I still insist that I saw a ghost awhile ago," he proclaimed, petulant. Takao only gave him a long, suffering sigh, "How many times do I seriously have to tell you? He's human, okay? He's real. You just didn't notice him right away?"

 

Furihata scruched his eyebrows, the holes in his nose bigger, "I just couldn't get it, how come you spotted him already when I only caught sight of him belatedly? And I'm pretty sure that my eyesight is always at its best conditions," he whined, pouting. Takao giggled as if he's laughing at his own, internal jokes, "There's a rift between ordinary and unique. Apparently, some things were in the boundary of in between. He's one of those people whom you just have your eyes passed through without noticing. But I am born to see what's always hiding."

 

This seemed to make the brunette's brows furrow further and Takao just chorttled at that. "I can't understand you," Furihata admitted at last.

 

"Believe me, ignorance is bliss, my friend," the steel-eyed man assured, "It's sometimes better for you to know nothing."

 

"I hope you're actually right, Takao. Because I always don't know what's happening half of the time."

 

The doorbell was rung a minute after.

 

"Hey, Furi. Are you expecting visitors beside me?" Takao inquired, sparing the door a short glance before turning back to his friend. "No, but I am half-expecting it sometime around," Furihata answered, rubbing his hands on his apron before walking towards the door with hurried strides.

 

"Playing the housewife role, I see," a teasing comment from the first person Furihata faced upon opening the door. Furihata's expression scrunched up sourly, another demon to deal with. "Why the heck are you here, Hanamiya-san? I thought you are at your own house, resting," Furihata uttered sweetly. And rotting in hell, he added in his mind, "And is it just me or are you getting plumper?"

 

By his oblivious, offhanded statement, the pale man's eyes narrowed into slits. The brownhead half expected himself to be thrown by a string of blood-boiling insults. But what he didn't forsee was when the other just gave him a vicious look, ignored him right after and trespassed his house with a hard bump on his shoulder.

 

"Hey, you asshole!" Furihata roared, readying himself for a bloodshed, "Do you really want me to file a case against you-- Hey! Stop molesting my fridge, how dare you--" he was getting so close to strangling the raven when a large, warm hand clamped his shoulder. "Forgive him, Kou-chan. He's very sensitive about his weight. And he's been like that for almost a week already and his bipolar tendencies got even worse if possible. One moment he likes to watch this film and the next he abhorrs it wholeheartedly. I'm having a hard time keeping up with his whims, truthfully."

 

It was his elder brother, Kiyoshi Teppei. During the last years of his relationship (Furihata could admit that he's too astonished to believe that they actually lasted, no offense to his brother), it's frankly the first time he heard him confessing his complaints. In fact, Kiyoshi didn't raise his difficulties of dealing with the other's stinky attitude to Furihata. But now, he observed, Kiyoshi looks even more exhausted. His eyes were dark without sleep and he's lacking his usual energy.

 

Maybe that's the reason why he's here.

 

Furihata sighed defeatedly, "Okay, nii-san. But first, come inside and seat. I'm cooking something." The older one gave him a wild goofy smile before saying, "Thanks! I would like to have some of my baby brother's scrumptious dishes, I really missed them!"

 

"Stop deceiving me, nii-san, and just get inside before I change my mind," Furihata huffed, lips quirking up nonetheless.

 

...

 

Ten minutes of bickering (on Furihata and Hanamiya's part), ten minutes of chasing (with Takao unexpectedly in tow) and an attempt of war after, Kiyoshi and Takao was sat inside the kitchen. Furihata was finishing what he had left awhile ago at the stove and Hanamiya was at the living room, clutching a bowl of chocolate cereals like his lifeline and finding a strange fascination at talking to Taiga.

 

"Oh~ So you're Kou-chan's friend..." Kiyoshi deduced.

 

"Yep!" Takao answered, beaming, "We just weeks ago and luckily, I am assigned at his son's class!" Kiyoshi contemplated briefly before chirping something that made Furihata want to pull his hair out, "Are you sure you're not his boyfriend? Kou-chan might be a paranoid mother hen sometimes but he is actually a sweetheart! And his cooking was heavenly too! He's hardworking, determined--"

 

His proposition was cut off by a harsh poke that almost penetrated his rib cage, "Ah, Takao, forgive nii-san's weird behaviour, he is a strange one. And you, my admirable brother," Furihata's eyes glinted viciously, the lighting inside the room didn't help either, "I suppose you came here for a reason." Kiyoshi sighed, he forgot to add that his brother is horrifying when he is very pissed off, but that's a minor matter seeing that there's a concern that's even more pressing.

 

Kiyoshi's shoulder slumped. Takao noticed the other's overbearing sad aura and he excused himself politely just in case this topic was needed to be discussed by the siblings only, "Um... If you would like, I could leave for awhile and give you enough space necessary."

 

"N-No, you don't have to, Takao-san. As a matter of fact, I need as many people's perspectives," Kiyoshi said quickly, waving a hand dismissively. Furihata's eyes narrowed in doubt, "What are you talking about, nii-san?" He questioned, pouring the soup into a large bowl and placing it infront of the table. Hearing the sound of clanking utensils and the arrival of food, Hanamiya rushed back at the kitchen, snatched a smaller bowl (but still bigger than the ordinary one), scooped a bounteous amount of broth and left without a word.

 

"Hey!" Furihata barked, "Don't just come here and eat anything! Nii-saaaan!" He groaned, almost close to sulking, urging his brother to do something. But instead, his brother sighed in resignation, as if anticipating the whole thing already, "Mako has been like that for weeks prior. He ate like a glutton. He started craving a lot of things. One day, he demanded for a watermelon. The second, he went wild screaming for fries and ice creams, I have no choice but to oblige. He told me to keep quiet and when I didn't speak, he berated me for being too silent. He always had a headache and he's often sleepy. He's the one who insisted to maintain exercise but now I can't get him out of bed. He even snapped at the sales lady once when we are shopping because he thought she was flirting with me."

 

"Bizarre," Furihata decided. "I didn't know what to do anymore, Kou-chan." Kiyoshi said mournfully, "I've been trying hard to please him but I guess he became even more unpredictable."

 

"His symptoms were quite familiar." Takao interjected and Kiyoshi looked like he had seen a bright star in a sea of hopeless, dark night. The three of them clambered close together, their voices toned down in hushed noises. Takao continued stating his assumptions, "The cravings, the moodswings, the headache, the sleepiness... Furi, haven't you experience these before?"

 

"Huh?" Furihata implored, slightly perplexed, "I didn't experience them-- ohh... oh." Sudden realization dawned upon him and suddenly everything became clear as water, "Oh."

 

There is one thing left to be confirmed.

 

"What?" Kiyoshi asked, clearly not catching up with their mental conversation. He's too giddy to know what's going on both of their minds.

 

"Kiyoshi-san, if this is a very private matter, I won't pry further. But would you like to share what type was Hanamiya-san?" Came a calm, patient question. Furihata's eyes darted back and forth, intrigued with how things are coming up. It's true, though. He himself didn't know Hanamiya's biological type up until now. He's concluding that the raven was actually an A all the way just until now.

 

"Uhh... B? He's type B," Kiyoshi answered with hesitation, looking very puzzled and miserable and Furihata sometimes want to run his brother to the nearest wall for being too slow. But maybe it's because of the few days of lack of sleep and great fatigue that hindered him to understand the situation in another perspective. All this time he thought his husband was already so close to abandoning him.

 

"Wait," Kiyoshi stated, his brain whirring and operating more properly now with a full stomach (he almost never ate a proper meal because it feels like every hour Mako-chan is ready to lash out if he's not there), "What could be the difference anyway when--," and now he wondered, what could be the difference? His mind provided him more and more possibilities until everything seemed to click into place right before his eyes, and suddenly he knew what's the difference. It's kind of unusual, yes.

 

He was still unaccustomed to the whole idea. Although his little brother have sustained the same conditions, he only gained knowledge about it when Furihata confessed that he was gravid of 4 months. That's why he's not really there to observe the symptoms. Although he's only familiar with this physical state by health books for women (books about the rare breeds were still so limited those times), he could make a rough assumption (given that he knows Mako-chan's type).

 

"Kiyoshi-san," Takao began, his eyes visibly twinkling with excitement and delight, "Your wife might be..."

 

"... PREGNANT!" They whispered in unison.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos? I'm here? *shrinking away* *voice fading to absolute darkness*


	12. Not so Menial Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the journey of Makoto and Kyoshi to the introduction of parenthood...
> 
> And also, about Takao's resurfacing past (apparently, he just can't get away of those things he desperately wanted to be gone).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is very, very late. I'M VERY, VERY SORRY!
> 
> *hides behind a corner*
> 
> My editor and I had been very busy in life overall... but, after all those failed attempts at proper communication and tortures (again) suffered from schoolworks and projects, finally. FINALLY.
> 
> First of all, I wanted to make a brief appreciation note to my very talented editor with his amazing editing skills, Arudon-chan. Second, I wanted to express my deepest gratitude to all the readers who put up for someone as unpredictable, sometimes irresponsible, lazy earthling like me...
> 
> THANK YOU!

"Care to explain why you're all gawking at me, asswipes?" Hanamiya muttered in between mouthfuls. His snide remark was less biting than usual however, for his focus was almost entirely taken up by the heavenly taste of the dish he was currently hogging.

 

Furihata stared at the raven, his eyes as wide as saucer plates, while Kiyoshi looked as if the mystery of the universe had just unveiled before his eyes. And in the meantime, Takao was alternating between being rolling on the floor laughing and jaw-on-the-floor shocked.

 

The seated male let out a long suffering sigh, before diverting his attention away from the scrumptious meal and fixing the three with a withering glare. "Take a picture, it will last longer. Seriously, stop staring at me or I'll throw all of you out the window."

 

Kiyoshi was the first to break out of his stupor, his protective instincts kicking in as his dark brown eyes were drawn to Makoto's slightly extended mid-riff. "Hana-chan..." he started, wringing his hands nervously as he struggled to find a way to broach the news to his (unstable at the best of times) lover.

 

"We've... suspected for a while that there might be something wrong with you. He decided to say, drawing an unintelligible look from the other. One bushy dark eyebrow raised, disappearing into the raven's low hairline. "But instead," Kiyoshi continued, his voice shaky but determined. "I realize now that something is happening... to you," he said, scratching the back of his neck and praying to God that he was doing this right.

 

Hanamiya rose from his seat, his moss-yellow eyes narrowing slightly in concern. "What the fuck are you talking about, Kiyo? he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly in confusion. "I'm not sick or something, if that's what are you thinking about..."

 

Kiyoshi shook his head furiously, raising his arms in a placating gesture. "No, no! It's not that at all, Makoto!" Kiyoshi interrupted, using his husband's given name and making the situation all the more serious as a result. The raven recoiled slightly, surprised at Kiyoshis words, before he folded his arms across his chest, his frown solidifying into his seldom-seen 'no-nonsense-now' attitude.

 

"Fine. What is it then, Teppei?" Makoto asked, his eyes boring into Kiyoshi's chocolate brown.

 

When Kiyoshi got like this, there wasn't much that Makoto could do except wait and let him explain. Any attempts to change the subject would be instantly shot down; that was just how Kiyoshis stubborn mind worked.

 

Kiyoshi's face hardened as he stared back at him. His hazelnut orbs were unwavering and solid. They held a few seconds of just gazing at each other before the larger of the two finally opened his mouth to speak. "Mako-chan, I think you're pregnant," he said, the words falling flat and plain, as if Kiyoshi had dropped an anvil.

 

Immediately following this, several things happened. First: there was a full minute of silence. Second: Hanamiya's mouth fell open in a gape, before closing again and twisting into a frown, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to absorb and digest that single piece of information. 

 

Third: the thought, 'Well, might as well run myself into a wall!' passed through his head.

 

"That's it?" he asked, staring non-plussed at the larger male.

 

"Hana-chan please, just listen. I think I've gotten it right now! Furi-chan confirmed your symptoms based on his experiences! I'm sure!" he said, an almost pleading note riding off of his words.

 

Makoto just frowned, fed up with his husband's bull-headedness. "You're always sure, Teppei! That's exactly what you said last time, when you told me that I might have Bulimia! You know what, maybe you should be the one to seek medical assistance instead!" he spat, a swell of irrational anger surging up from deep inside of him, causing his skin to boil.

 

"Mako--" Kiyoshi said, before he was cut off by another statement from the raven. "No! Don't talk to me right now, you hard-headed idiot!" Hanamiya huffed, spinning about and stalking away to go sit on the couch, firmly facing away from the larger male and taking his half-finished soup bowl with him. 

 

Taiga looked up at him from his place on the couch, staring up at the fuming raven with wide, bright red eyes.

 

"Is this what Mama described as a lovers' quarrel?" the little redhead asked curiously, voice small and head cocked to the side. Hanamiya paused, sending the toddler a withering glare (which went right over his head) before swallowing another mouthful and mumbling something incomprehensible to the toddler (or even for a completely normal, fully grown human being).

 

"It's what you call world war." Takao whispered from the sidelines, his silver eyes alight with mischief.

 

Furihata nudged him sharply with his elbow. Seriously, there was a time and place for jokes, and right now was certainly neither! 

 

Kiyoshi sighed, shaking his head in disbelief, before making his way over towards his lover, cautiously leaving a one-foot gap between them, just in case Makoto decided to explode again.

 

"Hana--"

 

"Don't. Even. Start." The raven cut him off, fixing him with a cold glare.

 

As the seconds ticked by, a suffocating silence descended upon the room, with the only sound of Hanamiya's slurping to break it (which somehow seemed to only increase the pressure). Kiyoshi simply stared patiently at the smaller male, waiting. Furihata gestured his son, Taiga, to come to him (which the redhead quietly acquiesced) and silently nodded at his brother. The larger brunette returned the gesture, already having mastered the art of mental communication with his little brother years ago.

 

Subtly and slowly, Furihata, Takao and a very confused Taiga left the scene quietly, giving his elder sibling and his lover a moment to discuss about their decision on the matter in hand. 

 

Kiyoshi sighed heavily, Hanamiya casting him a glance before returning his attention to his beloved soup.

 

"Hey."

 

It took Hanamiya a minute of chewing the vegetables (very recently he'd developed a craving for them, and several times Kiyoshi had caught him read-handed sneaking carrots into the living room) carefully and swallowing them.

 

"What?" He snapped, annoyed; half because Kiyoshi was interrupting his tasty, delicious meal and half because Kiyoshi is very persistent of giving him the worst headache by pestering him non-stop.

 

"Furi said he had a test pack here," the brunette supplied.

 

This statement had Hanamiya choking on his food and erupting into a coughing fit. Kiyoshi hurriedly narrowed the distance between them and patted his back softly, sweeping a worried gaze over the other's body. 

 

"I'm fine!" the raven barked, swatting the offending hand away from his body. The porcelain china clanked loudly as he put it down harsher than he intended onto the table, before he twisted his upper half to face Kiyoshi fully, his yellow eyes widened in both surprise and that same irrational anger (seriously, he knew he was prone to bouts of vindictiveness, but this was just plain ridiculous!)

 

"Makoto," Kiyoshi breathed exhaustedly, freezing the half-formed insult upon Hanamiya's tongue. "There's no harm trying, y'know," he said wearily. Makoto's eyes narrowed as the took in Kiyoshi's haggard form, finally seeing just how worn down his husband truly was. Large bags were visible beneath his hollow eyes, and his skin look even paler under the beam of the florescent light. And his hair was an absolute disaster, mess of brown untamed locks flying every which way, as if a rat had tried to make a nest in there. He must have been losing a lot of sleep, the raven though distractedly. 

 

He must be seriously tired putting up with his whims and shenanigans.

 

But, whatever. He is Hanamiya Makoto. So what if he's worn-out? It's not like Hanamiya was asking to accompany him at the convenience store in the middle of the night. It's not like Hanamiya wants that jerk to watch cartoons ("Tell anyone about this Kiyoshi Teppei and I'll castrate you!") with him until four o'clock in the morning. It's not as if he needs Kiyoshi to run around the town at ungodly hours just to buy something ridiculous as a green apple and a ketchup or a green banana and a jar of chocolate syrup. It's not that—

 

Makoto choked, a thought of, 'Oh Jesus Christ what have I done?' passing through his mind, before he once again caught sight of those big brown eyes, filled with nothing but loving concern and affection. There he was: his loving Teppei, giving him those patented 'Iron Heart Puppy Eyes'.

 

God.

 

DAMN.

 

IT!

 

"Fine! Go find your test pack and let's get started!" Makoto snapped, a small blush coloring his cheeks as he looked away, desperate for the brunette's attention to be off of him (although, secretly he craved it, even though he would never admit it even under threat of death).

 

"Really, Hana-chan?!" Kiyoshi exclaimed, his dull, sleep-deprived eyes rapidly regaining their vitality. Hanamiya idly noted that it was actually better having to deal with a cheery, hyper Kiyoshi than a quiet, mournful one. 

 

There was a reason as to why he accepted that bastard's offer of starting a serious relationship, after all.

 

It's not that Kiyoshi was doubtful anymore, he just had to make sure. Being an expert on reading, observing and understanding people, Kiyoshi deemed himself rather useless for not having the skill or energy to put to use on his own lover's predicament.

 

"Just once okay?! You hear me?!" Hanamiya yelled, feeling a vein popping in his forehead at the sight of the overwhelmingly enthusiastic Kiyoshi. Because an overwhelmingly enthusiastic Kiyoshi was always equalled trouble.

 

(Except in the bedroom, but that's a different matter altogether).

 

He didn't get the chance to add another threat when the larger man swept him off of his feet and peppered him with all kinds of kisses, leaving him a blushing, spluttering mess of anger, adoration, and arousal.

 

Kiyoshi quietly whispered his thanks into the raven's ears, before setting him back down and rushing off to get the test. Hanamiya sighed as he sunk back onto the couch, scratching the back of his head and wondering in astonishment how the hell he had ended up with such an infuriatingly adorable idiot like Kiyoshi Teppei.

 

...

 

Furihata and Kiyoshi both stood a meter away from the bathroom, their eyes glaring lasers at the solid wooden door, both willing it to just collapse, disintegrate, or in some other way cease to exist. However, as this failed to work, they instead resorted to sharpening their ears to detect any suspicious sounds coming from behind it.

 

Because seriously, this waiting game was killing them.

 

Takao observed them both with mirth, his silvery eyes sparkling with mischievous delight. He was currently entertaining Taiga, the redheaded ball of energy busying himself with defeating Mr. Frog and his army of lizards and bees. The raven indulged himself by joining in, even making some of the sound effects of the battle (to the little tiger's delight). 

 

In a way, Taiga reminded him a lot of his own son. He was bubbly, and his eyes were bright and joyous, just like his own little bundle of happiness.

 

Words could not even begin to describe how intense his desire to finally embrace his son after all those years was. How much he wanted to pick him up, squeeze him against his chest, and never let anyone take him away from him ever again. 

 

Although, such a thing would probably never happen. Daiki had probably forgotten him long ago. He might never remember the songs Takao sang to him every night before he fell into a sweet slumber. He might never remember the stories Takao told when he was yet to be a year older and barely able to speak. He might never remember Takao at all, his raven-haired, grey-eyed father who poured out all the love he could possibly give for him. 

 

And as much as he wanted to grab his son and hug him on the spot, he made a promise.

 

"Why are all of your shitty faces getting in the way, morons?" a voice came, interrupting Takao's train of thought. Silver eyes lifted to alight upon the red-faced figure of Hanamiya Makoto coming out of the restroom, a fisted hand hidden in his pocket as if it were holding onto something vital. 

 

Within a second, the siblings were surrounding the raven, eager to hear the results.

 

"WHAT IS IT?!" they asked in unison, the volumes of their voices a pitch higher than normal. 

 

Hanamiya's lips twitched as a result of this, before he was swatting at them harshly, flailing his hands in an effort to afford himself some personal space. 

 

Kiyoshi and Furihata were indeed practically identical in many aspects. Besides the hue of their hair and the matching color of their eyes, one needn't look any further than their expressions to determine that they were in fact siblings.

 

Look at them. So cheery and happy, looking like adorable fluffy puppies about to be given treats.

 

Seriously, it was enough to send most people (translation: Makoto) over the edge with anger (translation: blushing to the tips of his ears).

 

He's not really sure if it's because of the identical gleam of expectation their eyes but every time they give him, “The Look,” (you know, the puppy looks) he found himself unable to say no to whatever they were asking. 

 

He had tried refusing once, but let's just say the results of that incident had been less than desired.

 

In the end, there are some battles that he was just destined to lose, no matter how hard he fought.

 

With a weary sigh, the raven held the stick out gingerly, gulping a little as the two brunettes took it and examined it. Two pairs of brown eyes alighted upon the screen of the device, where a number of red lines made themselves visible.

 

They both stilled for a second, before Kiyoshis mouth dropped open in shock and Furihata let out an elated squeal, flinging his arms in the air.

 

Makoto growled, sick of being left in the dark.

 

"Hey, idiot! he barked, smacking the still-gaping Kiyoshi on the cheek (lightly of course. He could still be cruel, yes, but that had mostly become restricted to the bedroom). “Don't just zone out! Tell me what is it already!"

 

Although, to be perfectly honest, Furihatas little happy dance of joy was making it fairly obvious what it meant. But still, he wanted Kiyoshi to be the one to say it.

 

He wouldnt believe it until they left his lips.

 

"Two." Kiyoshi whispered, his voice barely audible, as if he himself couldn't quite believe what both his eyes and his mind were telling him. Makoto's eyebrow shot up, and he leaned forward slightly just to hear him better. Which was... a little weird in and of itself. 

 

Kiyoshi was always the chatterbox, he could ramble on and on and he never seems to be short of stories to tell. It took quite a lot to shut him up.

 

Which is why his continued silence was both irritating and unnerving.

 

"Ha? What does that mean?" He asked, although deep down he knew exactly what it meant.

 

Kiyoshi closed his eyes, tears beginning to leak out of the corners, and flung himself forward, wrapping the smaller male in a crushing bear hug. Makoto's moss-yellow eyes widened in shock and surprise, before almost popping out of his skull as all the air was crushed from his lungs. Seriously, Kiyoshi's strength was quite the asset in a large variety of situations, but hugs certainly weren't one of them (unless they were the special kind of hugs).

 

The iron hard grip tightened, while the big lug sobbed into the raven's hair. "YOU'RE PREGNANT, MAKOTO! YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

 

Kiyoshi's voice was quavering with excitement and happiness, his heart pulsing erratically in euphoria and he felt that he could crush a mountain in his hands.

 

A son.

 

He was finally having a son. A wonderful child he could be proud of and call his own. Someone who would make his chest swell with pride and dignity. Someone who would made him stay awake in the middle of the night to change his diapers or stir his milk. Someone who would bring them joy and bliss.

 

Makoto twisted in the grip, desperately trying to escape the constrictor-like hold Kiyoshi was gripping him with. Kiyoshi, he said, trying to get the weeping man's attention. When that didn't work, he smacked him again on the cheek, drawing teary brown eyes onto his own. "Please, we can't get too excited," he said, his voice low and scolding. "That test pack isn't one hundred percent accurate! Who knows, it might be faulty. Or just a fake! We've had so many different explanations for my problem, and none of them have been right. Why should this be any different?"

 

Kiyoshi shook his head, refusing to let the raven's pessimistic attitude dampen this momentous occasion for him. "That can't be, Hana-chan," Kiyoshi explained, holding up the test. "This is the same brand as the one Furihata used to detect his pregnancy. And we all know how accurate that was!"

 

Furihata paused in his dancing to pop his head around his brothers shoulder. "That's true Hanamiya. Although we cannot guarantee that the result would always be true, it's prediction is almost 95% accurate!"

 

"Hey, Furi!" Takao's distant voice cut in the conversation. "I think Taiga's about to poop."

 

"Oh!" Furihata yelped, hurriedly trotting away to scoop up his son (who had suddenly become suspiciously quiet).

 

"I think we'll need to use the other restroom. Takao, mind accompanying us?"

 

Silvery eyes flashed with amusement, glancing between his friend and the couple. "Sure!" he said, before getting up off the floor and heading after the smaller brunette.

 

"Nii-san! We'll be gone for a while! Stay as long as you like," Furihata called over his shoulder, before retreating into the comfort room, Takao in tow.

 

Kiyoshi nodded, before wiping another tear from his eye, an uncontrollable grin leaking out onto his face.

 

The brunette paused, however, as his gaze landed on the form of his lover. Makoto had his arms wrapped around himself, his lower lip disappearing into his mouth, where his teeth were slowly chewing on the delicate flesh. Every inch of him was screaming anxiety.

 

Kiyoshi stepped closer, extending his hands to try to wrap the raven up again, but Makoto ducked away from him, a tiny shiver running over him. Kiyoshi's eyes narrowed in concern. "Hana-chan? he asked, his voice soft and low, like he was talking with a wounded animal. "Whats the matter? 

 

Makoto's eyes finally met his. "There's still the possibility that this is a false alarm, right?" he asked quietly, his tone almost pleading. Kiyoshi frowned in confusion. "Mako? Wha... What are you talking--" he asked.

 

"Teppei..." Makoto began, his teeth once again worrying his bottom lip, almost drawing blood. "You said you were content with the way things were: just the two of us... in our house..." he said uncertainly.

 

The nuthead stared at him with warm, hazelnut eyes. He had a sneaking suspicion as to where this was going. It had taken him months just to get Makoto to go on a date with him, and another two months before he'd even got his first kiss. Another three before they had even slept in the same bed. Another before Makoto had let him touch him in that way. 

 

Hanamiya Makoto was very resistant to change, even when it was for the better. It just scared him. "I-I do, Mako, I do... You don't know how happy I am when you finally said yes--"

 

The raven's grip on his arms tightened, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Then why do we even have to have kids?"

 

'Am I not good enough for you? As I am?'

 

"Don't you want kids, Makoto?" Kiyoshi's asked, his voice as comforting as always. 

 

Makoto shuddered. If there had been a bed nearby, he would have thrown himself atop it and ripped the pillows to shreds. He hated that voice. Hated it so much. He hated the whole aspect of romantic love, because it's too cheap, too cheesy, too sappy. That's why he abhorred Kiyoshi so much.

 

And yet, the big, dumb, stupid, moronic, lovable idiot had still managed to worm his way into his heart.

 

And he hated him all the more for it.

 

"I... I don't know! How do you know if you want to have one? I'm not even good with them!" he said, trying to formulate some manner of counterargument.

 

The larger man paused briefly, "Taiga-chan likes you..." he said, his eyes rolling up in thought.

 

Makoto growled in frustration. "That's because he's Furihata's son!" he spat. "Any other person would have just stayed away from me, but not you two, OH-NO! That's because both of you just aren't ordinary people! And I'm not even half surprised why Taiga turned out to be exactly like a blend of you two!"

 

Kiyoshi frowned. "Well? Don't you want to have someone like Tai-chan, Mako? Don't you want to have a miniature carbon copy of you with thick brows, coal black hair and brown colored eyes? Don't you want to have a kid who'll adore and love you like Taiga-chan does, despite of who you are or how you act? Don't you want to sleep right after wishing your own child goodnight and watching how his lids cover his orbs, which are the same color as your own?"

 

There was a moment of silence between them, wherein Kiyoshi stared accusatorily at Makoto, who in turn began to blush all the way to the roots of his har.

 

Shit. That had to be the corniest, cheesiest, most heart-warming sappy thing he had ever heard, and God-damn it if that wasnt exactly what he wanted, now that he thought about it.

 

Still, he wouldnt let Kiyoshi win this round. He still had his pride, DAMN IT.

 

"That still doesn't negate the fact that I'll probably suck at parenting," he said, a frown marring his features as he looked down at the ground.

 

He froze as gentle (but still enormous) fingers wrapped around his chin and tilted his head up, forcing him to meet the warm, honey brown eyes of his husband.

 

"And that still didn't cancel the fact that despite all those pretentious acts, you'll still end up wanting a kid of your own. Besides, how do you even know you suck as a parent if you haven't even experienced how to be one?" he asked, his thumb gently caressing his cheek, stroking his skin affectionately.

 

A moment of silence passed between them, before Makoto finally acquiesced, lowering his head and stepping closer to his husband, silently signaling him that it was okay to hug now. Kiyoshi's face brightened, and he eagerly wrapped his arms around the smaller male, his heavily muscled limbs creating a cradle for Makoto to rest in.

 

The raven chuckled as a thought occurred to him. "It can't be any worse than having to take care of whiny little first years, I guess. Right?" he asked.

 

Kiyoshi chuckled deeply. That particular sort of laugh that made Hanamiya's heart race along with the horses. He just hopefully wished that his other half didn't know that.

 

Although, seeing how close they were, he probably did. 

 

"Yes, it's just like taking care of whiny little first years who make you so happy the first time they land a shot or steal a pass. You'll get used to it, and before you know it you'll be loving every second of it."

 

He leaned down to place a small kiss on the raven's lips. Even if you don't like the idea at first," he whispered.

 

Except when he actually did. 

 

Makoto shivered, goosebumps running all over his body. That bastard.

 

...

 

"Are you sure you're not going to stay any longer?" Furihata asked, a hint of disappointment hanging from his voice. He had accompanied Takao until at the gate of his residence, waiting for a cab to hail.

 

After all the ruckus had settled down, Takao had informed the brunette that as much as he would like to remain until late in the afternoon, he still had to finish grading the remaining homework. Kiyoshi and Hanamiya had left just moments ago, declaring that they needed to consult a doctor as soon as possible, to confirm the pregnancy.

 

"Y-Yeah, I still need to finish the lesson plan, plus I still havent finished reviewing their previous discussion. Not to mention I also need to provide some visual aids as well." Takao explained. 

 

He really wants to stay a little bit longer, but duty called.

 

A taxi halted in front of them, and Takao opened the door immediately and slung his bag inside. Turning, he sent the brunette a cheery grin. "Alright! See you tomorrow, Furi!" he said, receiving a responding farewell from his friend. "I don't have class from ten o'clock in the morning to one at noon! Maybe I'll bring you another bento at lunch too!" the brunette said, causing sparkled to alight in the silver eyes. "Really?! Thank you!" Takao replied excitedly, before giving his friend a warm hug. 

 

After getting in the cab and giving the driver his address, the car's engine revved to life and tore away, leaving Furihata's waving form behind.

 

The ride back home was silent and boring, Takao concluded. The radio played an old love song soundtrack, which made Takao roll his eyes (as if he didnt have enough of that going on right now). Plus, he was a huge fan of modern technology. He liked popular pop songs of the new generation, he loved wearing loud shirts and ripped jeans. And he was perfectly comfortable with wearing simple sneakers or tennis shoes. 

 

Takao truly was his complete opposite.

 

He could still vividly remember the day they met: Shin-chan's brow furrowed the moment he laid his eyes on his wardrobe fashion, and his lips had quirked downward to express his distaste on the hip hop, upbeat music booming from his headphones.

 

Everything after that faded into a blur. What he could only form from the assortment of his purposely forgotten memories were those times their eyes would meet when they were studying (or in Takao's case, doodling on his notebook and complaining about his boredom) on the opposite sides of the table inside the library.

 

Those were the times when their shoulders would brush each other during lunch on the rooftops, or when the greenette finally agreed to stay at his house and teach him Math (when in fact Takao just wanted to know what was inside that very thick and almost, almost impenetrable tsundere shell). Or when they shared umbrellas on rainy days, because sometimes Takao was stupid enough to forget his. When his heart was almost close to exploding and his legs were about giving up anytime during his lame, embarrassing confession that he's sure will going to end up disastrous, when Shin-chan bent, pressed his forehead against his, cupped his face and said breathlessly, "I like you too--"

 

He was pulled from his musings when the car made an abrupt stop. The driver told him that they'd arrived at their destination, and Takao, after paying him the right amount, opened the door and stepped out of the car.

 

The first thing he noticed when he arrived at his apartment complex a few minutes later was: 'Wow, that's a hell of a badass car. A white Lamborghini? With black accents. Whoever owns it must be really, really rich.' What he was wondering though, was what kind of person who owns that kind of badass car would rent a room at a pretty average apartment complex?

 

Who?

 

He got his answer when he noticed the queer pair of perfectly polished black (and most likely insanely expensive) shoes right at the foot of his doorway. Takao blinked, before whipping his head around in alarm, using his advantage in sight to detect any possible harm. He could count the number of people he knew with shoes like that without using either of his hands.

 

None.

 

"The door is open," a deep voice called out from inside the apartment, shattering the silent, heavy air that had built up around the doorway. Takao's face drained of all color. 

 

He knew that voice. Knew it very well. Intimately. Had spent years of his life hearing that shitty, fucking voice--

 

Without wasting another second of his time, Takao's hand shot out and snagged the doorknob, twisting it violently and flinging it open so hard that he almost ripped it off from its hinges.

 

"But I would like to say sorry for intruding your humble abode, that was... impolite of me," The man continued, peering at the raven from his place in the middle of the living room. "I would advice you to lock the door everytime during your departure, if you may allow. However, that was none of my main concerns."

 

Long, straight green hair cascaded down his head, framing thick, perfectly square spectacles that were constantly slipping from his sharp and regal nose. Those thick lenses did nothing, however, to hide the gorgeously green (practically jade and emerald swirled together) eyes, adorned with elegantly long lashes. Sharp, uncharacteristically (or was it characteristic now? It certainly seemed to be) expensive looking clothes hugged his toned body snugly, but it did nothing to distract Takao from the achingly familiar sight of the tape wrapped around each finger of his left hand.

 

Just like how they always were.

 

Takao was muted in complete, utter shock. His jaw dropped open and he couldn't make any comprehensible sentences. All that he managed to pull out of his mouth was a garbled: "Shin-cha--"

 

The greenhead sighed, his right hand clenching tightly onto the brim of a well-made hat. "I am not going to stay here any longer after this, Takao-san..."

 

Silver eyes blinked. What happened to 'Kazu'? He used to call the raven that nickname all the time. And what the hell is he talking about? He'd just arrived--

 

"W-What--" he managed to stammer, taking a shaky step forward and raising his arm, as if to snag the image of Midorima before it vanished from him.

 

The greenhead made no visible response to this motion, except to quietly place a brown envelop down onto the coffee table beside him.

 

"I want a divorce."

 

And there, for the second time of the record, Takao witnessed how his world was smouldered into ashes right before his bare eyes...

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the chapter extra long for compensation!
> 
> I hope you could spare me... *cowers away*
> 
> Some kudos and comments, please?


	13. Confessions of a Squad Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Furi?" Takao said, securing a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder, "I'm glad you completely trusted me and told me that. And since you already have your fair share of secrets and a squad meeting is nothing without open forums... well... you remember I have a son, right Furi?"
> 
> This time, it was Kasamatsu who was rendered in shock, "Really?"
> 
> "Really. And his father appeared on my doorstep yesterday and persuaded me to sign the divorce papers."
> 
> Kasamatsu and Furihata held their breath as Takao continued his story. No one dared to speak.
> 
> "He's Midorima Shintarou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.T
> 
> I deserved to be punched, I know, I'm sorry. What kind of insane, pathetic author updates after two months anyways? ME.
> 
> I'M VERY SORRY. *bows 180 degrees, if possible*
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> (Chapter still unedited)

"A divorce," Takao deadpanned, tone eerily silent but menacing; the calm before storm.

 

Midorima, a typical epitome of cautious and deliberate, eyed him carefully, discerning Takao's next course of action. The man - the exact same man he truly loved beyond what he's capable of, the exact same man he'll jump a cliff for, the exact same man who disregarded all those sacrifices like a dust in his perfectly tailored suit, that exact, specific asshole - remained perfectly calm and unfaltered on his seat.

 

The raven likes to think that this greenette before him was not exactly Midorima, rather a split entity of him as an ideal vessel of his late grandfather who drilled the basics of cruelty, shrewdness and assholery inside his fresh brain at his early years of living. And the real Midorima - his 'Shin-chan' - was actually in a remote place isolated from the rest of the world. But even so, Takao dreamed that this 'Shin-chan' was still trying. He was still trying despite the merciless odds he's facing. He will never stop trying. For Takao and for the child they almost have.

 

The Midorima infront of him was distant and indifferent. It was like there's a fine glass of fibre seperating him from Takao and the memories they shared. And that was doing nothing to abate the increasing rage forming in the very pit of his stomach.

 

Takao howled a mirthless laughter, "Great. Just fucking great, Midorima."

 

Midorima stilled, "Takao, don't make this any harder for the both of us--"

 

"For us?!" The shorter man screamed, filled with indignation, nausea, abhorrence and heart break - a manifold of emotions that made Takao dizzy and broken. "Or for YOU?!"

 

"Takao," Midorima tried a second time, voice flat and measured, "You don't know what I've been through to make you and our son as safe and as far away from them. It's too complicated. And I would sincerely appreciate if you stop digging what supposed to be burried right now."

 

"Stop digging what - what supposed to be burried?" Takao croaked out disbelievingly, eyes almost starting to swell with tears already. "You fucking destroyed me and my freaking dreams, and you neglected my son from me for years. You barged in my life, promised me with things I used to fantasize about and left without a word or even a note. How could you say that? HOW DARE YOU?"

 

"Both of us wanted the matter to come to an end anyway, correct?" Midorima said, briefly arranging the frames of his glasses (his right hand was still taped), "Confirm that you'll acquiesce to my arrangement and I'll swear to never cross paths with you ever again."

 

Takao huffed, refusing to be a pawn and let his (former) husband have his way once more, "And what? Leave Japan again and take Daiki away from me forever?"

 

This time, Midorima froze, caught entirely out of guard. "How... How did you--"

 

With a roll of his eyes, Takao hissed, "Oh, in case you forgot, Daiki also happens to be my son too. I know because I am their substitute teacher, Midorima. Not the best way to reunite with my son again, yeah?

 

"Being passionate to my profession, I take it as my own responsibility to know my students best. And whilst browsing through their general informations, I found Daiki which eventually had landed me to you.

 

"At first, I couldn't even believe it. But seeing Daiki everyday by myself only affirmed my suspicions," chuckling softly to himself, Takao continued, "there's rarely a child with the same hair color as his, huh? I bet he inherited the genes of my father. Too bad, I always wished to have Otou-san's hair too, y'know? I even dyed them dark blue once."

 

Midorima sighed exasperatedly, "I've clearly underestimated your abilities to analyze situations, Takao. However, it doesn't waver my verdict at all."

 

"Oh?" The raven challenged, "How about we arrange his custody first before filing the divorce?" He mentally clapped himself at the back for his sudden bravery to turn the tables against Midorima.

 

Meanwhile, the other man's eyes slightly narrowed into slits, a clear implication of displeasure to the whole condition. 'Huh,' Takao thought, 'if he's going to send me to hell, I might as well drag him along.'

 

"That can be negotiated," the greenhead started, tone ever so calculating and calm, "after we are legally divorced."

 

'The fuck?'

 

Something inside of him snapped. Normally, if he could smell that Midorima was fighting to control himself from completely flipping out, Takao would just drop the topic or change the subject. Back then, Takao was too afraid to face the guy when he's almost in the brink of his temper, may it be from failures, frustration or bad days with his grandfather. It was always Takao who compromised, who gave Midorima space when he needed one, who comforted and encouraged him and who put up a cheerful facade - even if he gets his bad days too - to lighten up 'Shin-chan's' mood.

 

'But he's not Shin-chan anymore.'

 

"Negotiated?" Takao repeated after releasing a heartless chortle, "so you mean after getting seperated and finally getting the fuck out of me from seizing your head, I still have to open up another deal for you just to enable the rights I have for MY son? Just how shrewd had you become after all these years?"

 

The greenette levelled him with a stare that's made Takao even more furious, "Takao--"

 

"No, no! I mean it! Just... Just how sly are you right now? I thought you are different than the rest of your manipulative brothers-- but... I made my decision. I know how much your grandfather had influenced and controlled you. I don't have the right to judge how you behave right now because I haven't witnessed how you've been abused and pressured for the sake of your family's reputation.

 

"I'll sign the divorce papers if you'll sign the joint custody of our son."

 

When Midorima looked like he was about to argue more, Takao interjected, "No. No, you'll get what you wanted if I'll have the other end of the bargain as well. If you're not happy with my conditions then. No. Deal."

 

"This is beyond what I expected this meeting to end," Midorima admitted, looking defeated. Takao fixed him with a determined expression as he continued, "I guess this left me with no options then. I will let you spend time with Daiki--"

 

Takao perked up, eyes lighting with joy at the mention of his long lost son, "Really?! Then can I meet him right now--"

 

"--once a week, within my supervision."

 

His grin dropped just as fast as it formed, thin black brows furrowed deeply, "What did you just say? Once a week? Seriously, Midorima, are you really just born to be an exclusive asshole to me?"

 

"You clearly misunderstood my motives, Takao. I do not wish to neglect Daiki from his other father but things are getting worse. I just wanted to secure his safety."

 

"And here are we again about the whole misunderstanding thing, eh? Do you think I am just a complete idiot? Ho, you probably considered me one once before but I already learned my lesson."

 

"Takao, please--"

 

"Out."

 

"Pardon me?"

 

"I said, get out. You better leave before I get really, really mad and punch you. I may be small, but you know I could always pack a punch when I need to. Afterall, you experienced it firsthand."

 

The raven opened the main door of his apartment and gestured the taller man outside. Silently, Midorima fixed his things. He stood up and hoisted his case without saying a word. When he's already in the hallway he said something the Takao years ago would be happy to hear right now.

 

"I really am not lying when I said that I'm doing this for Daiki's safety. And for you too, Takao. I know you wouldn't ever believe in me anymore but I did care. Always."

 

Takao didn't have the chance to respond because somehow... he's looking right into Shin-chan's eyes. The Midorima Shintarou he used to know back when he fell in love.

 

He watched as that 'Shin-chan' walked away from his apartment - from his life - the second time around.

 

...

 

After his lectures, Furihata went straight to his son's second grade class. The rays of the afternoon sun shone bright against the room's windowsill, outlining the curtains with its golden glow. In the distance, Furihata could already see his dark haired friend assisting the students for today's art activity. The nuthead barely encountered Takao in the campus nowadays. He may have his lunches alone but he could still meet the aspiring teacher at the end of the day at Tai-chan's room after all.

 

Fate indeed had its ways.

 

And speaking of Fate, as he trudged towards class 2 - C, he could faintly identify a familiarly unfamiliar figure perching himself at one of the plastic pink chairs at the corner (the same seat Furihata used to sit on when he's waiting for Taiga's dismissal) like a prince from the land of unknown (something Furihata can't pull off upon using the same props).

 

"Oh, sweet mother of mercy," he disdainfully whispered in the air, hoping the air would miraculously answer back to his silent prayers. He briefly wondered if the latest model of Chevrolet Camaro (sleek, midnight blue in color, heavy tinted, handsomely priced, too high class for Furihata's commoner's wallet, Fate's obvious mockery in a capsule) parked at the nearby lot that almost made every person who pass by water in envy and admiration had something to do in his otherwise approaching misery.

 

"Good afternoon, Furihata-san."

 

And obviously, obviously (yes it's obviously doubled), who could ever afford such worship worthy car? Of course, it's going to be Akashi Seijuurou. The bastard of all time. One who fled, returned back with selective amnesia and completely forgot about his little affair with one, utterly obsessed and somewhat hopeful high school nerd with moss colored braces Furihata Kouki.

 

Seriously.

 

Whilst contemplating his sad, unwilled life and coming up with a damage reduction plan, he almost forgot about the previous greeting. Instead of calmly answering back, what he managed was a fumbled, "G-G-Good after the noon. I mean, not noon just after but-- yes, afternoon."

 

He's the biggest, embarassing piece of shit. He congratulates himself promptly before taking a seat three chairs away from him, all the while ignoring the obnoxious and suspiciously unconcealed giggles of the other three mothers (who unfotunately happen to have husbands) at the other end of the room. Furihata socialized with them from time to time, but maybe today was not the right one (he refused to be The Bridge™ who cross the barriers in between different worlds to relay messages).

 

"Taiga indeed inherited your enthusiasm in things."

 

'Wait, is he talking to me?' He subtly looked around then realized that it have been the two of them together - with three chairs in between - after all this time (because one does not simply sit beside Akashi Seijuurou and striked a conversation about his cat who pooped at their door mat).

 

A series of relative questions simultaneously bombarded his panicking mind,

 

'What did he say?'

 

'Is he really talking to me? Me? Furihata Nothing More Than An Earthling Kouki?'

 

'What will I answer back?'

 

'Why am I pondering this hard anyway?! He left me with a son and never came back!'

 

'I should be angry.'

 

'But he doesn't know that.'

 

'Oh my god, just how many minutes am I stalling?! Why is he looking at me the way he used to at his Calculus textbook? Do I look like a Calculus textbook?'

 

'What the hell are you thinking?! THINK!'

 

"Yeeeeessss," he muttered, dragging the end of his intelligible response and nodding like it's deserved to be written in plaque.

 

The lostness in his baffled expression garnered a soft laugh from Akashi Seijuurou ('ohmygod, am I really talking to him'). He's not sure if he should be pleased or insulted.

 

"His eyes are really red, I wonder where it came from. Truly, orbs like those are something you couldn't just possess from anywhere..."

 

Furihata could feel his right eye twitch. Is this asshole trying to play some game on him again? Seriously.

 

"Um," a bead of sweat fell from his airplane port of a forehead, "I'm not pretty sure--"

 

"Hmm," Akashi made a sound of agreement, smoothly slicing in, "We have the same predicament on Daiki too. I'm pretty sure you know about his father, Midorima Shintarou, right?"

 

"Um, I know a-about Midorima Shintarou," he replied, choosing his words carefully, "I could see him in the news, w-with you as well. I've read the articles about him and yeah, his son. I never actually though Daiki will be schooling here, out of all the other expensive ones."

 

"That's correct. Now, you're probably wondering why his skin was tanned, as oppose to his father's."

 

Currently, he's on the point of not knowing what to say anymore, "Um--"

 

"That's because he took those genes from his grandfather..."

 

A moment of sacred silence.

 

"What?" He queried, falling into trap and slowly becoming interested, "I-I thought, Izuki-sama is--"

 

"That's because Shintarou was adopted, Otou-san was not his biological father," the redhead explained without missing a single beat, looking directly at Furihata's soul (something proven to be a challenge because he's pretty sure it took an immediate vacation and settled temporarily at the realm of the dead).

 

'Wait. Why is he leaking informations out of the blue?' He asked himself in a nervous frenzy, paranoia slowly kicking in.

 

"I didn't know that," because it's true.

 

"What I'm trying to say is that there's always a reason for everything."

 

"Oh. Okay, then. That's... uh, a very nice motto," what else was there to say? Surely, Akashi would stop bugging him anymore with a wonderful topic about genes and heredity, right?

 

The look Akashi was giving him was saying otherwise.

 

'Conceal, don't feel, Furihata Kouki. Conceal, don't feel.'

 

"Well, Furihata-san."

 

"Y-Yes...?"

 

Akashi smiled serenely. One look at him and you will never suspect that he was already plotting your murder, seventy seven times. Furihata already learned his lesson the hard way. He casted quick look at the wall clock (and oh shit thirteen more minutes) before focusing back at the forehead of his acquaintance (because you can't just simply look at the eye of Akashi Seijuurou and not melt).

 

"Since I told you a secret of mine," the sly smirk on his thin lips was not doing anything good in Furihata's heart and life span, "why don't you do me a favor too and share something about Taiga? It's really rare to find someone with eyes almost as similar as mine, y'know?"

 

"Erm," The brunette started, pulse palpitating a familiarly fast rhythm and chest tightening in a very nostalgic feeling, completely carried away by the redhead's spell, "You see, Tai-chan is a really determined kid. He always had this charm of attracting people with his sincerity and perseverance. He attracts attention with his hair and eyes too, I'm pretty sure he got those from--"

 

Wait.

 

"From who?" Akashi inquired, assessing Furihata gently to lead into the answer he wanted.

 

"Akashi-san," Furihata said, beaming with darkness and murderous intent, "I was briefly wondering why you're here when in fact there's the Teiko Enterprises that needs to be tended. That's why you leave for France, remember?"

 

"Oh," Akashi replied, calm and unsuspecting, "Did I forget to mention that I have six more brothers for a reason? I'm sorry. Tetsuya was in charged of running the company now, since I filed a week worth of leave."

 

The fucker. He almost caught Furihata there. Piecing the facts quickly, he deduced Akashi's motives. Starting a peaceful, harmless conversation was not what he's trying to achieve all along.

 

"After all this time, Akashi-san," he grumbled as the faint sound of the bell rung from the distance, "you honestly thought that you could still singlehandedly bend me to your own will? Wow. Give me some credit will you?"

 

This time, Akashi was facing him wholly, chin resting at his right hand, legs crossed in a delicate manner and skinning Furihata alive with his intense ruddy orbs like the brownhead is the most interesting specimen of his choice for the day.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about--"

 

"Tai-chan has nothing to do with you, Akashi-san," he cut off, voice strained from desperately hiding the overwhelming emotions sealed at the barricade he built years and years ago, "please, with all due respect, leave MY child alone."

 

The other man's eyes slimmed, still unfailing at the pristine facade, "There you go again with assumptions, Furihata-san. I'm completely pure in my intentions and I just wanted to fulfill my curiosity."

 

Furihata sighed, exasperated, "We're too old for games, Akashi-san. You do not just talk to somebody like a long time friend if you do not need anything."

 

"Mommy!" Taiga's enthusiastic yelling broke their eery atmosphere and simultaneously pulling Furihata out from completely drowning in sensations that were meant to be long forgotten.

 

"Don't forget your assignments, okay?" Sakurai-sensei kept reminding in the background.

 

"You already took everything from me when you disappeared. You can't just return and destroy everything I've raised in years for one second because you feel like it. I won't allow you to," He gave Akashi one last withering look before bidding his goodbye.

 

"Excuse me, Akashi-san, but I still have a son to take care of. Growing up is a mainstream process nowadays, maybe you should do it too."

 

...

 

The next day, in a fresh, Sunday afternoon, found Furihata Kouki heating a broth and baking chocolate chip cookies while a sad looking Takao and a distressed Kasamatsu found solitude and peace in his humble abode. Taiga was wearing his Princess Elsa costume, running around the house and baptising the two of them with his paper snow flakes.

 

Okay, he might be the one who suggested about their weekly hang outs when the schedule of their day offs synchronized all together, but what surprised him was when the both of them actually took his half-hearted opinion a little seriously.

 

"Sooooooo, what's for today's topic?" He put the tray at the coffee table infront of the couch where two unidentifiable masses of his best friends reclined.

 

"You know about the insufferable brat from the modelling department?" Kasamatsu asked, staring at his incessantly beeping phone like it's the greatest failure of life.

 

"Ah, the model to your latest mag or somethin'?" Takao hummed distractedly, playing at Taiga's green PlayDo like he's born to do it.

 

"Oh, uh, what happened to him?"

 

"He's being annoying as hell--"

 

Ding, dong.

 

"I think it's the pizza delivery man! Takao? Could you please get it while I fry the potato chips--"

 

"No, Kou! I already got this!" Kasamatsu volunteered, disappearing from the living room and sprinting towards the threshold.

 

"And now I'm alone again~" the silver-eyed raven whispered to himself, moulding the greenish clay into something resembling a trash can when a nearby phone - that wasn't his - resounded.

 

"Dumb, Dumb by Red Velvet, seriously, are you a closeted Kpop fan, Kasamatsu," Takao quietly uttered to no one as he answered the call shortly, giving the unnecessary amounts of emojis and hearts in the caller's name no mind. What a potential blackmail material.

 

"Oh, dude, I'm really sorry, Kasamatsu was apparently not here--"

 

"Who the hell is this? Are you Kasamatsu-senpai's kidnappers? Do you want my fame? My soul?"

 

The voice from the other side of the line was high pitched and innocent, but there's something in it that's making Takao's body shiver.

 

"Um--"

 

"Takao?" Furihata called from the kitchen, head poking out from the opened door, "who is it?"

 

"It's Kasa's mystery admirer!" He stage whispered, covering the mic part of the smartphone. Kasamatsu had been complaining about a certain someone's creepy stalking for weeks already, so maybe this person was actually the one he's talking about. In a second, Furihata was already by his side, giddy and excited.

 

"We're his friends," Takao clarified, "and he's out to get our pizza."

 

"Oooooh," the person responded, "it's very nice to meet Kasamatsu-senpai's friends! He's been mentioning you to me!"

 

"Uh, yeah, that's... good! Very nice! Did he say that these friends of his are very handsome? Because they really are--"

 

"Oi! You fuckers! What kind of bullshit are you rascals doing to my phone! Hey, give that back! I'm not supposed to talk to that idiot and you traitors--"

 

"Oh shit, hey Furi, let's run for our lives--"

 

"I haven't touch the phone, Yuki! I SWEAR! IT'S TAKAO WHO PLANNED THIS EVIL PLAN!"

 

"Furi, you traitor! How dare you betray me. Oh god, no, Kasamatsu, that fork could be very deadly when entrusted to the wrong hands-- no, no, NOOOOO!"

 

...

 

"You are not allowed to touch my phone ever again," Kasamatsu threatened, chest heaving after a grand total of thirty minutes of chasing Takao and sentencing him to the proper consequences. Meanwhile, the other raven meekly sat on the floor, crossing his legs and sporting a suspicious bump on the left side of his forehead. Furihata tried to console him with the kindest words, though not even a sliver of guilt was evident in his face.

 

"Why?"

 

Kasamatsu sighed like he just exhaled the remnants of his life force out of his system, "Because that bastard is a handful. He wouldn't stop bothering me after I admitted that I'm not attracted to him in the least. So like, it's been his life mission to change my mind eversince."

 

"But he's a supermodel, right?" Takao questioned, his expression being the personification of bafflement and curiosity.

 

Furihata studied them silently, cuddling Taiga while his son was beginning to fall into a sweet sleep. Kasamatsu was indeed a man of confusion, he thought, nodding to himself. It always made him wonder why his childhood friend could stand up against guys bigger than his size yet he couldn't even hold a sane conversation with girls his age. Oh, what an enigma indeed.

 

"That's specifically the reason why," Kasamatsu explicated, "he used to have people kneeling and kissing his feet. So just goddamn imagine that I punched his balls the first time we met. I bet he couldn't accept the truth that someone out here in the world is actually not into his shit."

 

This time, Takao was howling with laughter, "Oh, Kasamatsu, my friend! You're one daredevil! I'm surprised you're not fired yet!"

 

"That's because the prick has connections with the company's higher officials. He could kick me out anytime but he didn't, and it's for the reason that he's 'still enjoying my presence'," the raven mumbled, "who does that idiot even think he is? He even dared stealing a kiss from me."

 

The last statement was supposed to be unheard, yet nothing could escape from the ears of Furihata Kouki.

 

"Wait, wait, he stole you a kiss? You mean, your FIRST KISS?"

 

His friend bowed his head, seemingly hiding the faint blush on his cheeks, "Y-Yeah, but I've punched his balls anyway and Furi--no, no, don't look at me like that, I'm already an adult and I could take care of myself just fine."

 

"Oh man, what is his name then, Kasa?"

 

"Kise."

 

Taiga's snoring reverberated in the soundless room for a minute or two.

 

"Are we talking about the same 'Kise' here?" Takao asked, voice foreboding.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Like, seriously, Kise? THE Kise?" Furihata briefly deposited his sleeping son at the crib nearby to properly react at the situation. And react he did.

 

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm talking about Kise Ryouta!"

 

"Kise Ryouta," they both uttered in awe. Dread climbs from the pit of Kasamatsu's stomach. Oh no, this was not how they must react. Oh shit, no. Kasamatsu Yukio terrifyingly waited for his approaching death.

 

"Yuki, how does it feel to be touched by a god?"

 

"No, just no Kou. You've looked really ready to kill him earlier. What the everloving fuck happened--"

 

"Oh Kasa, you are now a man! Inform us about the upcoming wedding! Tell him that I'm giving you the blessing!"

 

"Oh fucking," Kasamatsu soughed harshly, completely done, "He's one of the rightful heirs of Teiko! Anybody could discern that those charms and flowery words of him was just a front. He loves playing with people's feelings."

 

Surprisingly, both of them sobered at the mention of Teiko. Kasamatsu could sense that something wrong in connection to the aforementioned company had happened to them as well.

 

It was Furihata who confronted next, "Actually, I met Taiga's father yesterday, right in his class."

 

Kasamatsu stilled noticeably. Takao only looked even more disoriented, "Are you sure, dude? The only man in the room beside you is-- holy shit."

 

Furihata smiled wryly, "Promise me not to tell anyone, okay?"

 

"Furi?" Takao said, securing a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder, "I'm glad you completely trusted me and told me that. And since you already have your fair share of secrets and a squad meeting is nothing without open forums... well... you remember I have a son, right Furi?"

 

This time, it was Kasamatsu who was rendered in shock, "Really?"

 

"Really. And his father appeared on my doorstep yesterday and persuaded me to sign the divorce papers."

 

Kasamatsu and Furihata held their breath as Takao continued his story. No one dared to speak.

 

"He's Midorima Shintarou."

 

And right at the moment, they share this mutual look of resignation and irony as they contemplated about the nearing omen.

 

(aka The Kiseki Brothers™)

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I love you right? T._.T
> 
> I'll be working on the next chap right away!


	14. Someone's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that adorable, emo senpai who used to be Furi's dormmate back at high school? Yep. He's back from America.
> 
> Back to make complicated things even more complicated~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I've read all your comments and I'm really, really happy for all the love and support you selflessly gave for this story!!! (I'm going to reply this time for sure!)
> 
> I love you guys!
> 
> Also, sorry for posting this long overdued chapter just now. T.T
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> (Chapter will be edited later, thank you for sparing me. Mwa)

So far, Kasamatsu's life had been amazing. Amazing in a way that no one had entered his life with the sole purpose of destroying it, well aside from his best friend, so far. He enjoyed the little things blessed his way too, like the peacefulness of his day offs or the wonderful company of Taiga whenever he visited the Furihata household. It's such a shame Karma arrived at his doorstep way earlier to haunt him for the poor guys who almost cried before him back at high school when he was once a terrifying, basketball captain.

 

"Kasamatsu-senpaaaaaaaaaai~!"

 

Oh, speaking of the devil. If Kasamatsu was a lesser man, he would have palmed his face and pray for the floor to engulf him in oblivion. He would find a cannon and catapult himself halfway accross the globe. Or maybe he could set forth for a meaningful journey as a holy monk.

 

"Kise, for the very, very last time, please return to the set. The photoshoot isn't finished yet," this could have been the most exhausted voice he ever made. But desperate times called for desperate, equally brutal measures.

 

"Awwwe~" the bastard even had the guts to pout, something that could have other naive people pissing their panties already, but sad (he's not that sad) to say, Kasamatsu wasn't one of them, "I just had my break awhile ago. And after a long time of working hard for everyone, the only person whom I wanted to be proud of me can't even give a single praise? Wow, that's mean senpai~"

 

"First of all," Kasamatsu heaved a breath as he willed his brows to stop twitching with so much hatred, "don't call me senpai. I only used it as a metaphor, okay? You might be in the industry longer than the half of my team, but we are still older than you so we still have the right to be respected. I didn't told you to call me s-senpai!"

 

Kise may act a little too casual with the older staff of the team (too casual that he already banged Kasamatsu's superior and the 'other cute photographer' in a span of three weeks), but that didn't stop him to charm almost all of them at the end of their project's first month.

 

"Oh god~ Senpai is blushing~ So cuuuuuuute~"

 

"I said--"

 

The ringing on his smartphone, distracted Kasamatsu from what he is about to say. Flashing a brief look at Kise's direction, he hurriedly fished the noisy device out from his back pack. Kise quietly observed him, eyes dead but sharp. One of the things that annoys him most was when someone wasn't paying him attention in times that he demanded one.

 

"Hello? Kou, is that you? What the--- calm the fuck down will you? Ha? Who's coming? Tsuya? As in... Tatsuya? Himuro Tatsuya? Your roommate back at high school? He's here?! Okay, okay. I'll come once the editorial board had finished polishing our concept. Just send me the address later. Okay. Okay. Don't suffocate yourself before Tatsuya could even step a single foot in Japan. Just breathe. Yeah, okay, yeah, yes. Uh, fine, love you, bye--- KISE?! WHY ARE YOUR FACE SO CLOSE?! ARE YOU EVESDROPPING?! What the fuck--"

 

"Who's Kou?" Kise's chirpy voice had sounded eerily strange and distant. Kasamatsu furrowed his brows in utter confusion. The model's smile didn't even reach his eyes and if those usually vibrant orbs of melted honey could even be considered as a weapon, he's already stabbed like 45 times right now.

 

That didn't stop Kasamatsu from being utterly irritated by the blonde's prying. He could toy the raven all he wants, but for the love of god, don't he just dare touch his family.

 

"Like it's your business memorizing every single detail of my personal life--"

 

"It is if I can alter the decisions of the higher-ups whenever I want," the scary look in the model's face didn't show signs of wavering. It's the first time Kasamatsu had seen him this obscured.

 

'Careful,' Furihata's voice echoed in his mind like an alarming reminder, 'Those Kiseki guys are real dangerous. They could fuck your mind in more ways than one.' And if Kise's still not the most terrifying out of them, then Kasamatsu can't imagine how menacing was the bearer of the number one at all.

 

"Look," Kasamatsu said, although he was the one dutifully avoiding that indignant pout perched prettily on the blonde's well-shaped lips, "I won't care how many times I will ever repeat this but... you can't buy me, Kise. I'm willing to sacrifice if you're just going to manipulate the worth of my passion."

 

In a moment, Kise's mask was back yet again. He's beaming like he wasn't planning thirty kinds of murders awhile ago, "As expected of my senpaiiiii~ So dignified and so cute!"

 

"C-Cute? Are you picking a fight, asshole?!"

 

...

 

"Momma?" Taiga once asked when Furihata couldn't keep himself still and was instead bouncing his other foot which happened to be one where the redhead was sitting. Brown pinpricks kept flicking in different directions at once, hoping to spot a familiar bob of jet black hair.

 

"Yes, hun? Is something the matter?" Furihata inquired, eventhough he was the one who looked ready to jump at the nearest cliff... inside the airport.

 

"Are we going to ride at that metal bird like the other people do?" The redhead's focus was solely on the aircraft that recently landed.

 

Furihata beamed widely.

 

"N-No! W-We will someday b-but for now, we'll just wait for someone who came from that giant uh... metal bird!"

 

"Woah!! He went inside of those?! Can I ask him what's the feeling of staying inside its belly, then?"

 

Furihata grinned at his son's innocence, "Of course you can! He's very smart and very tall!"

 

"Awesome!!!"

 

He smiled once more as he casted his phone another glance, 'I'm coming home - Tsuya-senpaiiiiiiii~!'

 

It's a good thing he didn't change his number. A call from an unknown person greeted his day this morning and the voice from the other line is smooth, velvety and very familiar. It didn't take him too long to realize who was it. It's his old roommate (slash senpai, slash bestfriend, slash tiny, teeny crush, only ranked second after someone you know).

 

Apparently, Tsuya-senpai was supposed to arrive at the country by next week. But due to circumstances only his former senpai could understand, his flight was rescheduled today. That's why he only informed Furihata just at the last minute.

 

Being apart for years, Furihata had indeed missed his friend terribly. Back then, Tsuya-senpai was the one who comforted him when he was apart from his childhood friend, especially on days when the brunette returned at the dorms with either a crushed hope, a failed chemistry test or a broken heart. He totally owed him so much.

 

Too bad he just have to leave Japan to continue his college degree at America.

 

Even now, the brownhead could still remember how his dark hair cascaded just above his shoulder, how his eyes looked smoky from the eyeliner he always used, how his long locks covered one of his eyes and how purplish his lips looked with that weird lipstick of his. Furihata couldn't help but giggle at how emo-like his friend used to be.

 

He just can't wait to see him.

 

"Furi?"

 

He whipped his head so quickly at the mention of his name.

 

"Tsuya-senpa--"

 

Furihata's words were stucked right in his throat when he finally made sense of the sight before him. Heck, he even blinked twice to make sure he was actually facing his old friend. 'Tsuya-senpai' had his hair cut, his bangs were still parted at the side of his face but the lacking of the kohl lining the corners of his eyes just highlighted their color even more, especially at the brightness of the flourescent lights. Most of the heads inside the establishment followed him and still Furihata can't even muster a single word.

 

'How can you manage to convince puberty to punch you so hard and become this handsome when I can barely grow a few inches since high school? You know what's unfair? It's youuuuuuuu,' the little voice inside his head whined like a petulant child.

 

"Wow, Kou-kun, you surely are not any taller than before!"

 

'Yeah, keep rubbing more salt to my wound. Way to go.'

 

"U-Um, y-yes, uh--" Yes, you really, really looked amazing especially with that low cut hair of yours, senpai? Oh no, that's creepy. Yes, you've just undergone this thing you've called growth spurt and you're really tall and cool and amazing and soooo unlike me? Uh, so bitter.

 

"Oh!" Himuro, aka Tsuya-senpai, exclaimed. His eyes were vibrant as he stares at the completely perplexed kid in Furihata's arms, "And who is this cute, little redhead?"

 

Promptly laughing at his son's indignant, 'I'm not cute! I'm handsome!', Furihata explained, "He's my son, actually. It's a long story, senpai."

 

Himuro flicked his forehead, "What 'senpai', Kou? It's been years since I already graduated!"

 

"U-Um! I can't help it! I'm so used to it way back then!" He whined, rubbing his sore part and furiously blushing.

 

The (way) taller raven only chortled some more, the kind of laugh that Furihata could compare with happy bells from heaven (what utter unjustice), "Ah. I see you haven't changed. Even without the glasses and braces, you're still cute. It's no wonder your son is just as cute."

 

"We're not cute!" Both of them claimed, but Himuro just grinned because anyone would surely thought otherwise.

 

...

 

"Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan, Yuki-chaaaaaaan. If you don't answer this call, I will dash off to your work establishment where they're probably tormenting you enough that you couldn't even spare a glance on your precious phone and realize that your most, ultra, mega, amazing friend is calling and... I don't know, wage war?" Furihata chanted, thoroughly stressed at the fact that his friend hadn't ever answered a single call ever since the last one when he's still at the airport.

 

Himuro kept on watching him, silently remarking how the thin outlines of Furihata's dark brows knit together to form his usual frown that barely changed throughout the time. It's still the same, adorable, slight scowl the younger always sport when he's either worried, annoyed, tired or focused. He knew he have to stop these kinds of reminiscing thoughts somehow.

 

Himuro never had the chance anyway.

 

They had been lodging in Furihata's house for a few hours already. Although it triggered the nuthead's curiosity as to why Himuro rather chose to stay by his cozy home, he didn't pry him any further. It depends whether he would want to stay here for the night or he already have a room booked at a nearby hotel, maybe Tsuya-sen-- Tsuya-kun would even admit why he returned to Japan once again.

 

"Woah! You're necklace is quite cool!" Taiga praised, completely in awe. Himuro's eyes crinkled as he cracked a charming smile, "Oh, you like it, Tai-kun? I have another one here for you if you'd like."

 

The redhead cupped his hands together as Himuro bestowed him the same identical necklace, holding it as delicately as he could with his favourite tiger plushie. The necklace is a white gold chain with an intricate ring as a pendant, it's simple but gorgeous.

 

"Thank you... uh... erm... ano... y-your name..." Taiga stuttered. Momma have not told him the mysterious stranger's name so he couldn't finish the sentence properly.

 

"Tatsuya. Uncle Tatsuya if you would want."

 

Taiga perked up like a christmas tree, "R-Really? Wow, I've got another awesome uncle now! Why are you inside the metal bird awhile ago, Uncle Tatsu?"

 

'He means the airplane,' Furihata, who was on his way towards the kitchen, mouthed. Himuro raised both of his elegant eyebrows in understanding, "Oooh."

 

"That's because I'm from a far, far away place, Tai-kun."

 

"Then why don't you just ride a horse, uncle? Momma said that horses used to travel far places! And princes rode them to fight dragons and dinosaurs and monsters! They're really, really, really AMAZING!"

 

Himuro scratched his cheek. "What other things that existed in your imagination have you thought this innocent kid, Kou?" He whispered fondly, mostly to himself. Trust Furi to give his rich inheritance of fiction and fantasy to Taiga. It's one of the things about him that's both too endearing and dangerous for his sake.

 

"Um, yeah. But you could also ride a airplane, Tai-kun. Especially when you need to cross vast oceans to reach other islands."

 

"Is that what you call a metal bird, Uncle Tatsu? Is that where you ride because you need to fly but you don't have wings?" Strangely, the kid could say something unexpected from time to time. Well. To Taiga it may seem normal, but to anyone who endured the same circumstances as Himuro, it could have another meaning that's deeper than anyone could ever think.

 

"Yep. Like loving someone even if you don't have the chance." 

 

"And, and also to avoid the multi-headed hydras that eat people and hide under the waves of the seas, right?"

 

The dark haired man laughed quietly. Taiga may inherit the face of his other father but there's no doubt where he'd gotten that range of extreme emotions and bizarre ideals from. He silently watched as the small redhead babbled wildly, complete with hand actions and sound effects.

 

"A-And th-then... Taiga will have this cool dragon wings that will fly him and Momma to lots of different places! And we don't have to stay inside the metal bird's stomach anymore! Then! Then Taiga will--"

 

He realized that Taiga didn't really have totally rum-colored hair. Instead, the tone of his lower locks was coffee-like. He may have ruddy pairs of eyes and brows but he had Furi's roguish charm from the way his skin was tanned or the way his grin was broad and free.

 

"Hey, young men! Your lunch is ready!" The voice inside the kitchen announced, accompany by the smell of grilled beef and boiled vegetables. "Also, I've ordered two boxes of pizza just awhile ago. The delivery should be here any minute!"

 

Furihata's wearing his floral apron and his phone still hadn't left his other hand. The older guy snorted, "You look so domestic, Kou. I've never dreamed of this in a hundred years."

 

"Oh, shut up, Tsuya-kun," The brownhead rolled his eyes playfully, falling into the same banter they used to engage with each other when they were once roommates, "Time's have changed. Unlike someone here who still cares about their good looks and fashion, I'm already busy tending with my kid. Not that I'm complaining, he's the best one in the world. Ha, ha."

 

"So you think I'm good-looking?"

 

Red tinged Furihata's cheeks as he briefly averted his eyes at the other direction, "I-I do not! I-It's just a hypothetical statement!"

 

"Hypothetical statement, huh?" The slight quirk in his lips defied anything related to logic.

 

"Yes! And for your most desired information-- oh wait, someone's callin', e-excuse me for a bit, Tsuya-kun--"

 

Himuro nodded in understanding as Furihata distanced himself a little (only about ten meters away from earshot) to accomodate the call, "Yesssss? Oh, thank god! I thought you're already on the verge of death, dude! Not that I'll ever stop you, hihi-- oh wait, that's supposed to be a joke, Yuki, be a good sport, that's not healthy. Having tantrums everyday for like every hour is not healthy! But seriously, how in the name of Peter can you not answer a single one of my calls?! And I've also sent you--- Then why aren't you answering? Yes, yep! He's at home! At my house! And you'll never gonna believe how he looked right now! Holy shit, Yuki, he's hooooooooooot-- Okay, I'll spare you the details because you're gonna be here later anyway, okay, okay! I'll turn off the stove after cooking! Make sure you're safe! Safe, okay? Bye! Yes, okay, gonna call you later!"

 

"Oh, is that your spouse? Kou? I hope I'm not imposing." Himuro carefully said, completely oblivious from Furihata's previous conversation on phone. He used a gender neutral pronoun just in case. But he once admitted that he's a type B to Himuro before. Well, Kou had always been openly fawning over Akashi Seijuurou. And speaking of, if Kou had indeed ended up with him (you just can't ignore that distinctive mad red hue of Taiga's hair and eyes), surely they would be living at a bigger place. Right? So that's out of question. Except if-- if. Nevermind.

 

Realization dawned Furihata's face, "Ah. You mean, a husband? No, no. I've been a dignified single parent all the way! Oh! You think the person on the other line is my 'husband' do you?! Ohnonono, ew, lots of ew, no. It's just Yuki-chan! You remember him? He's my childhood friend who visits our dormitory almost every week!"

 

Himuro flashed a look of actualization - and is that... relief? - as his lips twitched, "Ah, I remembered him. Is he the one with black, cropped hair and... distinguishable eyebrows?"

 

"You mean dark, thick, ugly, inelegant brows? Yes, it's undoubtedly him! You don't have to lighten your descriptions, Tsuya! Hahaha!"

 

And with this, Himuro laugh as well. Taiga eyed the both of them back and forth before proceeding to eat his own bowl of corn cream soup. Adults were wierd sometimes, they act more of a child than the real children.

 

"So how is your little, angry troll now?" Himuro inquired lightly, the vibrant grin in his lips told a tale of longing and newfound happiness.

 

"Oh," Furihata responded, pursing his lips and acting like he's actually thinking for once, "he's still little. But he's doing fine at the publishing company. He informed me about the latest issue they'll about to release real soon. I'm gonna go call him again to make sure he's real safe..."

 

The raven, fair-skinned man sighed, soft orbs pooling with nostalgia, "Now I can't really wait to see him too."

 

...

 

"Kise fucking Ryouta."

 

Any normal, intellible, sensible, mentally stable, conscious, alive, breathing homo sapien would already know who was yelling at who.

 

"But senpaaaaaaaii~" The asshole with too much assholery cried at the other corner 

 

"Don't freakin' call me that again and come back here so I could castrate you already! You don't deserve your manhood! Considering how much of a damsel in distress you are!"

 

Kise squawked at the profound inequity, eyes of thick, melted gold glistening with the warning of water works. Oh no, not this time, Kasamatsu thought. Anywhen but not today. They've been chasing like cats and mouse for almost an hour already. Kasamatsu had finished polishing the format for the magazine and consulting the other editors for the pictures yet still Kise was unyielding. He'd done the most part of the work today so that he could have an earlier dismissal.

 

"Come on, Kise. Just give me back my phone so I could go."

 

The blonde stuck his tongue out in rebellion and continued to fumble the raven's phone instead. Kasamatsu watched with boredom and a tiny drop of empathy as he shrieked disbelievingly when his guess doesn't match the true password. Oh, the embecile. Like anyone could even manage after a hundred years with more than a lot of number combinations.

 

The personification of a retarded sealion wailed in misery as the phone automatically shut itself off after his tenth attempt and told him to wait for at least a minute.

 

A minute for Kise Ryouta to ruin it again.

 

Before said retarded seal personified strangled his poor smartphone like an actual enemy, Kasamatsu did his best to speak as calmly as he possibly could, "Kise, please. I've already asked permission from the supervisor to allow me having half the day off. Now, despite whatever absurd reasons your ape brain have conjured, give. MY. PHONE. BACK."

 

The phone in question, Kasamatsu's old, woeful Galaxy Note 3 which had already suffered enough by the mercy of the yellow witch, dangled pathetically at the hands of Kise Ryouta. He swore he could hear his precious Note howling in agony.

 

"N-No. No way~"

 

Cautiously, he approached the whimpering model (it's just all an act anyway) like what he'll do to a scaredy animal, except aforementioned animal was a half-assed doofus who failed to grasp the exact concept of privacy.

 

Kasamatsu smiled genuinely, the kind of beam you usually give when you're about to murder someone fifty times in twenty different locations.

 

"Hi."

 

Kise, in turn, gave his million-watt grin too, "S-Senpai! I know you love me--"

 

And without any hesitation, Kasamatsu snatched his phone back. He hoisted his back pack on one of his shoulders and hurriedly made his way out before Kise could ever erupt like a volcano and spit fire.

 

"Waaaaaaaah!!! Senpai, why are you so mean?!"

 

...

 

"--Yes? Yes, I know, okay? I have twenty-seven missed calls registered in your name... not to mention the fifty other SMS and thirty voice calls. Besides, this is your tenth call that I've answered at the moment! No. There's no lightning that could potentially strike and destroy the network tower, it's not even raining. Just where country are you even from, Furi? Are you sure you're still sane--- I know, I'm sorry."

 

The voice from the other line sighed, 'I'm just really worried okay?! Tatsu's already excited to see you, Yuki! You're not precisely responding to any of my calls awhile ago. And that's why I'm almost half-mad right now, hmmp.'

 

"I'm sorry okay?" Kasamatsu uttered softly, a little guilty of making his friend half-mad (Furihata's reactions can range from one extreme to the other opposite) from merely fretting over him, "I'm just a little busy awhile ago and I've misplaced my phone somewhere amidst the chaos."

 

He could vividly visualize the forming pout of his friend already, 'But you didn't usually misplace your things, Yuki-chan. Now hurry up and get home! Your favourite pizza is gradually disappearing before my eyes.'

 

"Don't tell you bought the limited edition?! I could barely even get a single order before it was sold out! Wait for me, I'm coming! At least reserve me two slices-- hey, what's that crunching sound I'm hearing--"

 

Beep. Beep.

 

"Bastard."

 

After notifying his co-workers (namely Moriyama and others) about his departure, he made his way towards the restroom. He could at least look presentable (the grand nest of a hair he has right now is anything but) when he's riding a bus back home.

 

He wordlessly walked, inspecting his victimized device for any dent or scratches. When he's almost at the entrance, he heard it.

 

The moaning.

 

Kasamatsu clutched his bag tightly, lips tight with tension and anticipation. Is it a ghost? But he'd been already here for years already and he hadn't encountered any sound akin to this when he's at the exact vicinity once. A prank? Some bastard had surely been finding a quick way to the majestic hellhole then. Willing his gradually raging temper to stabilize, Kasamatsu ambled with deliberate steps to take a brief peek on the inside.

 

He's very thankful of the 'no food allowed' policy that he hadn't brought any wrapped tonkatsu and inhaling it right at the very moment. If it didn't exist, Kasamatsu would have swallowed the pork cutlet wrongly. It would have been stuck just at his esophagus or landed at his lungs. What transpired before him was something you can't just see every other day.

 

Kise was propped at the sink, his legs encircling the back of a familiar figure tightly. It took Kasamatsu a moment to finally discern that he was actually the 'hot supervisor at the other department' whom Kise had been fantasizing recently.

 

The newest play thing on his toy box.

 

He knew he's not supposed to stay anymore but his legs refused to move.

 

Akito (the raven learned, considering that the blonde had lost some of his antecedently limited brain cells and seemed to gasp only his name) had his mouth attached on Kise's neck, sucking kisses that will surely be bared for the audience to see quite sooner. The model's head was thrown back, adam's apple bobbing attractively and mewling like it's the only thing he knew.

 

Dilated, amber eyes glistened in pleasure. Bony, elegant fingers knot themselves into Akito's silvery locks like it belonged there since a long, long time. Akito was tall and lean, and he didn't have any trouble lifting the model up and humping him hard and effortlessly.

 

Kasamatsu felt like interrupting, rampaging and dragging the bastard away so that he could reprimand him all the things that would be disregarded by the blonde himself anyway. Well, his responsibility was already finished for the day. Therefore, Kise's actions were not any of his business anymore.

 

He went out unreasonably bristling and wondering how could you like a person one minute and make out with another upon the next.

 

'How's fucking with people's feelings fun?'

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to share your feelings!
> 
> (The classroom of Grade 2 - C with poppy pink chairs and an adorable, doe-eyed sensei is where all the fun and drama happens~~)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos were greatly valued.
> 
> They powered my soul as a writer.
> 
> :)
> 
> Drop one, will you?


End file.
